Dragons Unite
by TheOneWithTheHeadphonesOn
Summary: She saw her parents killed, got adopted by dragons, and got trained. She now is out and about in the real world, not knowing much about anything. Lucy Heartfilia, the ultimate dragon slayer and queen. Main Nalu but other pairings as well. AU doesn't follow canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooo! So this came to me after writing a chapter in my other fanfic, Dragons, something, and Far Away Worlds. I might need to change that title… Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I will be posting every two days. I might miss a day, so just telling you in advance. Here's the first chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1. Abducted

"Mama?! Papa?! Wake up! Wake up!" Lucy yelled, shaking them. They were covered in metallic smelling, red sticky stuff. A man had come into the Heartfilia household, with a knife. Her mom had tried to fend him off with Aquarius but she had run out of magic. Her dad had rushed into help her, but the assassin had been too quick. He slit their throats, and jumped through the window. Four year old Lucy, their daughter, had seen all this from the closet. They had shoved her in there, and told her stay and close her eyes. She hadn't closed her eyes, and when the assassin had gone, she slammed the doors open and ran to her parents. She sat crying over their bodies, hoping that they would wake up, yelling at them to. Then, she looked up. She heard wings beat down, large wings, and something big settle in the grass. The little blonde girl wiped her tears and headed out the door. In front of her, stood a great, big dragon.

"You're a big lizard! Do you have a name?" Lucy sniffled. The dragon smiled down at her.

"Yes. My name is Astrid. I am the Space and Celestial dragon. Would you happen to have any keys?" Lucy shook her head, but then blurted out,

"My mom has one! Or, had…" The dragon frowned and waited as the young girl stood in the field.

"Could you please give it to me?" Astrid asked. Lucy shook her head. Astrid sighed.

"Please, it is very important..." Astrid paused. Then, her face lit up in a toothy smile. "You can keep them, but you have to come with me." Lucy fumed, thinking. Eventually, she nodded and ran into the house. She came back through the door with three golden keys.

"I didn't know she had three…" Lucy held up the three golden keys to Astrid. But then, she pulled her hand back.

"These are Momma's. I want them," Lucy whined. The dragon smiled.

"Of course,"Then Astrid picked up the tiny girl in a talon and said,

"Climb onto my back," the she-dragon bent her arm and Lucy looked at her, scared.

"I don't want to leave Mama and Papa! Not yet!" Lucy cried. Astrid's voice cracked as she spoke.

"You... You have to come. Please." Lucy looked up at her. Astrid had tears streaming down her face, and after what seemed like minutes, Lucy slid down her arm.

"Whee!" Lucy yelled flailing her arms. While she was sad, this dragon was fun too.

"What is your name child?" Astrid said in a smooth voice. She seemed happier now, and Astrid intended to keep it that way.

"Lucy! How can you fly?" the little girl laughed happily as Astrid dipped up and down.

"I just flap my wings, and off I go!" Astrid yelled, swirling and looping. Lucy was having so much fun, she wasn't hanging on properly. She slid off the dragon's back, and was flailing down to earth again. Luckily, Astrid had planned for this, and she had already started to dive while Lucy was slipping. The little girl screamed in delight and felt like she could fly. The next thing she knew, she was back on Astrid's smooth scaly back.

"Whatever you do, don't let go, okay Lucy?"

"Sorry. Okay, I promise," Lucy sighed. She had had a lot of fun falling through the air.

"Good. Thanks. Oh! We're almost there!" Astrid said, smiling. Lucy tried to peek over Astrid's horns. Now Lucy hadn't gotten a good look at the dragon yet, just glances. She had been too nervous to look at the dragon, but now she was more than happy to. She slid down Astrid's back and her tail with an arrow point onto the soft ground. Then she ran around to the front of the dragon and smiled. Astrid's face was made up of beautiful crisp white scales that formed into one line the size of a bear down her back. The rest of her body was purple and blue scales with tiny dots of white. They looked like the stars to Lucy. Her talons were silver, and clinked on the rocks where she stood. Astrid's eyes were like her scales, they looked like the stars. They did have slit pupils though. Astrid had large, shiny, gold and white horns that swirled upwards into a sharp point. Her wings matched her eyes. Lucy gawked at the dragon in front of her.

"You're pretty!" She ran up and threw her arms around Astrid's white snout. Astrid lifted her nose into the air and Lucy slowly slipped off, only to fall into Astrid's huge palm. (Would it be a palm? I'm guessing) Lucy stood up, and slowly took in her surroundings. It was like she had moved into a rain forest. There was a crystal clear pond, blue as blue can be. There were flowers blooming everywhere, in every color. Pink and white lilies, blue and lighter blue tulips, the list went on. The trees were the lushest green, same as the grass. Over the pond, there was a cascading water fall. She look up, and there was a large cave right behind it. She turned to Astrid, with a smile as big as the sun.

"You live here?!" She ran around the pond, rolling in flowers, while Astrid just watched, giggling.

"Yup. But guess what," Astrid smiled big, showing her white fangs. Lucy's eyes opened wide with the thought of a surprise.

"What, what?!" She yelled, jumping up and down.

"All the dragons live here," Astrid grinned. Then, appeared a dragon for every color. She slowly turned around, looking at each one of the dragons. Slowly, they stepped forward.

"I, am Igneel, the king of the fire dragons," A red and gold one said. Orange and yellow highlights tainted his bright red scales: stomach lined with golden scales with tiny specks of copper. His eyes looked made of fire, and he had large fire-looking horns that went behind his head. Lucy felt like she was melting. She was still uncertain of newer creatures, and shuffled up to hug him. Igneel tensed up, but soon slowly his mouth spread into a grin, and wrapped a claw around the girl. Lucy let go and looked at the next dragon. A teal, and silver dragon stepped up, with white horns, same style as Astrid's, and eyes that were the palest blue they almost were white.

"I am Grandine, call me Grandeeny, the sky dragon," she pulled Lucy in for a hug, and Lucy squeezed her snout. The female dragon smiled, a dropped her snout to the ground, letting Lucy carefully slide down her nose. The dragons all chuckled at the sight of the human girl patting Grandine's nose. She went and stood over by Igneel and Astrid. Next came a black dragon, as black as midnight, as black as marble, with silver scales on his belly. His eyes were bright red, but to Lucy, she thought they were kind, although a bit odd. He had no horns, but shiny black ears sure did the trick.

"I am Metalicana, the iron dragon." His voice sounded like a drum, but again, Lucy thought it was cool. She ran up and hugged his claw, and again everyone smiled. The girl was like a ray of sunshine.

Up next came two dragons. One was almost pure white, except for black dots on either side of him, and his eyes were also black. The one next to him was the opposite. They both had horns, one black, and one white.

"I am Wessilogia (Is that right?) The white dragon." Wessilogia hummed.

"I am Skydrim (again, is that right?) The shadow dragon. We are the twin dragons," Skydrim smiled. It looked like his scales were swirling, changing, Lucy noted. She tried to wrap her arms around one talon of each dragon, but it didn't work. Instead, she one each a hug and then they were on their way. Next came a yellow dragon called Bolt (don't judge, I almost named him Pikachu!) he said he was the lighting dragon. Then a watery blue one who said her name was Covanine (Co- vaa-neen), and she was a water dragon. On second thought, Lucy noticed how her body waved, like the ocean! She gave her a hug, and got wet from her body. Suspicions confirmed. She waved Covanine off, and next came a dragon that looked purely made of ice. Her name was Alin (Ay-lin) she was, as Lucy guessed, an ice dragon. Then there was a maroon and purple dragon, he said his name was Viper, and he was a poison dragon. A fighting dragon, as in hand to hand combat, an earth dragon, and then there were fairies. They all came up. But only one stepped forward to introduce herself.

"I am Viviana the fairy of knowledge. I will teach you academically and fairy-slaying magic," Viviana said with a smile. She looked like a human with butterfly wings. It looked like Lucy's mom. Lucy, being the sensitive girl she is, burst into tears and ran to the fairy, nearly knocking her down with the impact.

"Momma!" she cried, hugging Viviana tightly. "You woke up! You woke up…. Where's *sniff* where's *sniff sniff* Daddy?" She sniffled looking up at the fairy. Everyone witnessing the scene was quiet. Then Astrid stepped forward. The other dragons followed.

"Lucy, your parents… This is Viviana, not your mom," Astrid said softly. Lucy let go of Viviana, but still held her hand.

"Why does she look like my mom? When is Mama waking up? Daddy too?" she asked, still sniffling.

"They're- They're not waking up Lucy. They- um, they're dead." The four year old's mouth dropped open. Tears formed at the corners, clouding her vision. Astrid picked the bawling girl and carried her into the cave. Everyone followed. The waterfall stopped pouring as the dragons and fairies packed in. Even with everyone, there was still room for another dragon. And that's a lot of room. The dragon's curled up in a pile and Viviana made Lucy lunch. Astrid was speaking to her, and what she was saying, shocked Lucy out of crying.

"Lucy, did your mom go on business trips a lot?" Astrid asked. Lucy nodded, wiping her eyes.

"She would have liked to go on a buisness trips here. Daddy too..." Lucy wiped her eyes and nose. Astrid nodded. The dragon's seemed just as shocked as Lucy at her parents death.

"Well those weren't business trips. She was visiting us… She… she was our, um, our-"Astrid was tearing up, along with everyone else in the cave.

"She was our queen Lucy. And you are our princess." The girl stopped sniffling at Igneel's words. Astrid couldn't speak due to all her tears.

"Mama, knew you?" Lucy asked. The dragons nodded, along with the fairies. "Did dad?" The dragons again nodded. Lucy started to smile. "Then you are my family!" She laughed. Everyone smiled sadly at the girl's perkiness. Soon, everyone was munching on lunch. Lucy paid it no attention, but Igneel ate fire, Grandine just sucked in air, and Metalicana ate iron. Wessilogia ate a pure white rock, and Skydrim slurped up some shadows from the flowers and plants in the cave. The cave. It was vaulted so if the dragons stood up, there would still be 30 ft. between them and the top. It had green ivy on the walls, and blooming flowers grew in cracks and crevices. Once lunch was over, the dragons explained they were going to be teaching her different kinds of dragon slaying magic. Lucy smiled when they said that she would be getting time with Viviana at dusk, and then learning constellations with Astrid at night until nine. Then the cycle would repeat.

Covanine would give Lucy baths, and Aylin would make little toys of ice for her to play with. Fire figures floated above her bed like a kiddy-chandler made by Igneel. Aquarius, Capricorn, and Cancer were summoned by Astrid, to one, be informed about Layla's death, two, to be informed that Lucy would be training with them and that she wouldn't be able to call them for a while.

"Aqua! Capri! Cancer! How are you here? Momma... can't summon you?"

"Astrid did!" Cancer answered. Lucy smiled up at the dragon. It was her lesson with Astrid and she had found her three old family members waiting for her. Aquarius smirked, Capricorn smiled, and Cancer clinked his scissors, with a big grin.

"Miss Lucy, it's good to see you again," Capricorn smiled.

*Time skip 1 year*

After a year of this routine, Lucy had mastered a roar in of the dragons elements, and improved her senses. Viviana taught her a 'Fairy Blast' as she called it, which shot out a large ball of light that followed the target around until it hit. It came out of Lucy's mouth, so she thought of it as a roar. One day, while training with Astrid, Igneel walked up. He said he was going away for two years, but said to keep practicing his magic, and one of his friends would be down to take his lessons for him. Astrid nodded. Next came Grandine and Metalicana with the same message. Wess (I don't want to write his whole name!) and Skydrim came again with the same message. Lucy was sad that they were leaving and tried to follow them. But, they smelled and heard her and told her to go back.

Lucy had her lessons with Atlas Flame, and Steel, and Nautilus(I like the name) along with Nightmare and Trance. She had bonded with the dragons closely, and missed her nakama desperately. Igneel kept her warm at night, Metalicana made her feel safe, like no one could touch her while he was there, and Grandeeny soothed when she had nightmares. Which was often. The twins made her laugh before bed, and amazed her with their similar attacks. She wished she knew why they had gone away.

*Time skip two years, Lucy is now seven*

"IGNEEL, GRANDINE, WESS, SKYDRIM! METALICANA!" Lucy yelled. She was in the air, using a spell Astrid had taught her. She saw three of the five dragons heading back, and she flew to them.

"Lucy!" The three dragons chorused.

"Look at you, using Space dragon's wings already? Astrid is good." Igneel praised with a warm smile. Literally.

"How many keys do you have Lucy? Do you have all twelve?" Grandine asked. Lucy shook her head, raising up her ring.

"Nope, I have 11! And apparently, there are thirteen. I am missing Leo the Lion and Ophiuchus the snake. But I'll get them soon! I'll find them, I know it!"

"Did Wess and Sky already arrive?" Metalicana asked. Lucy shook her head. The dragons suddenly turned as still as stone.

"What? Guys?" Lucy waved her little hand in front of their faces.

"ASTRID! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" The three dragons roared. In a flash, the dragon in question was at Lucy's side. She looked at the three dragons, and realized what was wrong.

"Lucy. Get the rest of the dragons." Astrid said in a cold voice. Lucy looked worriedly at the four members of her nakama, and rushed off to grab the rest of the dragons and fairies.

They flew for days, Lucy taking turns riding on the dragons' backs, using Grandine's magic to keep them energized. She had been filled in on the situation, and for a seven year old, she was quite mature. Suddenly, Covanine started to head down. Bolt and everyone else followed suit. Lucy grew stiff when the smell hit her nose. Blood. She jumped off Covanine and cast her 'Space Dragon's Wings' and shot down. She was able to run and fly at the speed of light now. She sprinted to the cave, only to find two dragons on the ground. She opened up her senses and could still hear faint breathing.

"Grandine! Their still alive!" With a gust of wind, Grandine was instantly by her side.

"Lucy, you heal Wess. I've got Skydrim," Grandine commanded. Lucy ran over to the dragon and started to work.

*Time skip 9 years*

Now Lucy had just finished mastering all the twelve keys, and dragon slaying/fairy slaying magic. She had also learned to change into outfits and inherit her spirits, only temporarily.

"Lucy, you have to go!" Astrid roared. Lucy sighed and tears rolled down her cheeks. Astrid looked over.

"Lucy, you have to live a real life. Join a guild, find a man, have another family. When its Christmas or your birthday, or something terrible has happened, you can only come back then," Astrid cooed. Lucy had a suitcase packed for this moment, but she didn't want to go.

"Astrid, why did Igneel, Grandine, Metalicana, Wess, and Skydrim go away seven years ago? If I know then I'll leave."

"Lucy…*sigh* they went because there were more kids who had been abandoned. We like to take care of them and teach them our magic. So, that's what they did, but Wess and Skydrim's kids tried to… Kill them. But they came back and got better. Now, Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel, whatever the rest of your long name is, I am _commanding you to walk out that opening, and do not look back_ ," Astrid said. Lucy could hear her voice breaking. But before she did what Astrid said, she ran around and gave everyone hugs. Then, Astrid, Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine, Wess, and Skydrim beckoned her over.

"What, miss me already?" she sneered. The dragons shook their heads.

"If ever run into the kids that we trained, tell them, we're sorry. And that we love them." Igneel said. She nodded.

"Take these diamond keys Lucy. Also, take the gemstone ones too. They take a lot of magic, so open one every day. And find Leo, he's probably lost somewhere." Astrid extended a claw. Lucy grabbed the keys and studied them quickly then put them on her ring. She had one silver key, 12 golden keys, 12 gemstone keys, and 5 diamond keys. Her key ring was getting heavy! She smiled at the dragons, and sprinted out of the cave she had lived in for 12 years.

 **So, first chapter. Yay, or Yay! Just kidding, leave a review, and tell me, who's your favorite dragon? I just am curious. Byee! Also Lucy is supposed to be SUPER powerful. I thought it would just make the story more interesting...:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo! New chapter, yay! This is gonna be a really fun chapter to write… You'll see why folks. Also, I already have 8 followers on the story! Thanks a lot! It makes me very, VERY happy-**

 **Happy- What's up? I heard my name.**

 **Me- Happy! You interrupted my… Um… Intro!**

 **Happy- Sorry… Here have a fish!**

 **Me- Thanks… Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2. Revenge

Lucy ran through the forest, listening to birds tweeting and bugs making their noises. She had been running for a while, trying to find the scent of a town. She finally had. She slowed down. She listened. She heard faint breathing. Then she heard a rustle. She smelled a scent that was… Kind of familiar. She stopped where she was. Someone was definitely there.

"I can smell you. And hear you. Both of you." She sighed. People are just dumb. She heard a sigh, and out walked two boys her own age. One had blonde hair, the other had black hair. Lucy thought they smelled familiar, but she couldn't remember when she had smelled them before.

"Hey! You're a dragon slayer aren't you? You could've only smelled us and heard us that way!" the blonde one smiled. He stuck out his hand, and Lucy eyed it warily.

"What, do you not know how to shake hands?" The black haired one asked. Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"Which dragon trained you?" She asked. Lucy thought she knew where she had smelled them before. The boys looked at her, surprised.

"We were trained by Wessilogia and Skydrim. We killed them," the blonde one said with a big smirk. Lucy felt her magic boil.

"You. _You two! You tried to kill them?_ " She yelled. The boys looked at her confused.

"Why does it matter, it's what they were teaching us to do," the black haired one said. Lucy just got angrier.

"You're right Rogue! This girl probably isn't worth our time," the blonde one scoffed.

"Let's go Sting-kun." Rogue scoffed. Lucy made a wall of earth in front of them.

"You're not going anywhere," she growled. The boys turned around, huge cocky smiles on their faces.

"Why do you care about two dragons who you have never met?" Asked Sting. That was the last straw.

" _THEY ARE MY FAMILY!"_ Lucy roared, black shiny magic encasing her hand. "Space Dragon Star Punch!" She yelled, hitting Sting square in the face. He groaned and sat up on his elbow. Rogue looked terrified.

"I-I thought y-you were an E-earth Dragon Slayer," Rogue stuttered. Lucy smirked at him.

"I am." And hit him with some lighting. Rogue lay squirming on the ground. Lucy sighed and got up, dusting off her pants and hands.

"That was boring."

"Hey! How'd ya do that?!" Sting asked with awe.

"I was taught by dragons. And didn't kill them." Lucy said coldly and turned on her heel.

"OOF!" Lucy tasted dirt. She squinted her eyes and turned to see what made her face-plant. It was a large egg. Her eyes widened as she walked over to it. It had a design, wings covered it in a golden and mint green pattern. Suddenly, it shifted and cracked. She gasped, scared she had broken it. It shifted again, and out popped...

"A CAT?!" Lucy yelled. The little thing looked up at her.

"H-hello." It waved. Lucy studied it. Obviously, it wasn't dangerous. It's fur was soft, shimmery gold, and glittered in the sun. Tiny wings sprouted from it's back, moving from white to mint green. The cat had mint green eyes as well, full of life. In a flash of gold, it was up on her head, playing with her hair. She smiled.

"Come on, little..."

"I'm a boy!"

"Alright, Skylarin! Like that name?" Lucy asked giggling. The cat thought and nodded. Growing up with dragons, she wasn't fazed by talking animals with magic.

Lucy walked for hours, chatting with Skylarin who hid in her backpack for warmth until she had made it to the nearest town. ' _Welcome to Haregon'_ She needed to get some food and walked over to a restaurant. She order a large burger and large fries. With a large soda. And fish. The woman looked at her stunned.

"O-Okay ma'am, your food will be here soon," the waitress scuttled away. Lucy sighed. And then it hit her. _She had no money._

"Hey, blondie, you look like you just saw a ghost," A man with purple hair walked up to her. He sat on the seat across from her. She was about to complain, but then, she couldn't speak. Her hands were sweaty and her heart was beating fast. _What's happening?!_ She thought. The guy smiled at her, and that was when she heard the screaming. She looked behind her to see almost every girl probably in the town smushed up against the windows. The doors had been sealed with purple flames. She felt Skylarin sink farther into her pack.

"Salamander!" The girls screamed. Lucy was horrified.

"I-I guess you're famous?" she stuttered. The man smirked.

"What, have you never heard of Fairy Tail's famous Salamander?" Lucy knew what Fairy Tail was. Viviana had told her there were wizard guilds, which brought in jobs for the wizards. But she had never heard of one. She shook her head.

"Well, you have been living under a rock," the guy smiled. Lucy blushed. _Stop it!_ She yelled in her mind. _He's too old for you._

"Is the 'Salamander' in here?!" Lucy turned to see a pink haired boy about her age. At her cave she had seen some pretty wild hair colors, so this didn't shock her when she saw it was natural. His eyebrows and lashes gave that away. Suddenly, when Lucy turned back to the man in front of her, she wasn't nervous and her heart didn't flutter. And then she saw the ring. Her stomach filled with rage for the second time in a day.

"Everyone! _Move."_ Lucy commanded, dragging the man behind her by his coat the girls tried to jump her, but she had used her water magic to make an air bubble. She then propped the man on his feet and got into her fighting stance.

"You have the first move." She growled. He smirked. He cast a spell and sent red flames at her. She slurped them up. Well, now that her fire magic was charged…

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" She yelled, and flame exploded into the man's face. He smiled.

"Immune to fire, sweetie, what you gonna do," he chuckled. Lucy scowled.

"This. Water Dragon's Roar!" She yelled. The man was swept into the bay. He crawled up and came running. She didn't hear his spell, just jumped into the air, and ran along the fire. It suddenly grabbed her leg, pulling her down, but she pulled and smashed her fist into the mage's face. Suddenly all the girls lost the hearts in their eyes and walked away, not sure of what they were doing there before. Lucy sauntered back into the restaurant and inhaled her food. She had pickpocketed the Salamander before she fought him. She put the jewel on the table and walked out, only to be bombarded by the pink haired boy.

"Where did you learn your fire magic?!" He rushed.

"You won't believe me." the mage scoffed.

"Yeah I will," he stared at Lucy. Intensely.

"From a dragon. Called Igneel." She said, monotone. The boy's eyes widened.

"Where is he?! Where's- where's my dad?" He asked, almost crying. Lucy was shocked. And a bit pitiful. She guessed the dragons left their kids without warning. She placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Sorry. I promised him not to tell anyone. But I can tell you this. He says he's sorry. And that he loves you." Tears formed in the boys eyes, but he looked determined to not let them fall.

"My name's Lucy. Dragon Slayer." She smiled.

"No, you're a fire dragon slayer… Aren't you?" The pink haired mage asked. She nodded.

"I'm also a space, water, ice, lighting, poison, earth, sky, and iron dragon. Along with fairy slayer and celestial mage." The boy looked like his eyes were gonna pop out of their sockets.

"I'm N-Natsu. This is Happy, my exceed." At the name, a little blue cat popped out of his hair.

"Aye!" He said. Lucy smiled.

"I'm Skylarin!" The cat popped up.

"You have one too!" Natsu grinned.

"He was just born a few hours ago. I tripped over him," she grinned sheepishly.

"So, do you belong to a guild?" Natsu asked,

"Nope." Lucy popped the 'p'.

"Join mine! Fairy Tail!" Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the name.  
"That guy was from Fairy Tail! He said he was the 'Salamander'." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, 1. I ain't ever seen that guy at Fairy Tail, 2. I'm the Salamander, and 3…. Umm," he furrowed his brows in thought.

"Well, come on then! Show me the way!" She slapped his back. He looked up and smiled.

"Okay! We are not going on a train, by the way." He said solemnly.

"Why not?"

"I-I don't do trains," he muttered. I smiled.

"Aye. His face turns green, and he can't speak without puking-"Happy started to list.

"Shut up!" He yelled, red-faced. I giggled with a smirk.

"Okay, well, let's run!" Lucy yelled, sprinting. She decided to _not_ run at the speed of light. Natsu turned and grinned at her. Then, they ran all the way to the guild with Happy and Skylarin chatting all the way.

*Time skip (they're at the guild)*

Natsu Third person P.O.V.

Natsu burst into the guild.

"Gramps!" He yelled. A little short man jumped down from the balcony and landed right in front of Lucy and Natsu.

"Natsu, who is this?" He smiled. The entire guild looked over. All eyes went to their intertwined hands.

"NATSU BROUGHT HOME A GIRL!" Mirajane screeched. Suddenly, everyone rushed over to them. Natsu was used to it, but Lucy looked like she was a cat in a corner. And was about to scratch some eyeballs out.

"BACK UP!" Natsu shouted, standing in front of Lucy. She looked grateful as everyone let them breathe again. But the guild still had big cheesy smiles on their faces.

"Soo, Natsu. What type of mage is she?" Mira drooled. But right as Natsu opened his mouth, Lucy spoke up,

"I am a dragon slayer. And a fairy slayer. And a celestial mage." She smiled. Everyone stared.

"What type of dragon slayer," a gruff voice mumbled. It belonged to Gajeel.

"I am a water, ice, lighting, poison, earth, sky, iron, and fire dragon." Everyone's mouth hit the floor.

"Well, you are much prettier than the rest of the dragon slayers around here." Natsu sighed. Loke had to go and open his mouth. But instead of blushing when he slung his arm around her, Lucy grabbed something at her hip.

"Open! Gate of the Ram, Aries!" She slashed the air with her golden key, and in a flash of light, appeared a girl dressed in pink wool with two horns on her head. Everyone 'awwed'.

"Aries, can you pin this guy with a wool bomb?" Lucy asked. No reply. "Aries?" Lucy looked over her shoulder. Aries was opened mouthed, staring at Loke. Natsu turned to look at Loke. He was opened mouthed staring Aries.

"L-Leo?" Aries asked tentatively

"A-Aries?" Loke slowly walked over to her.

"LEO!" Aries suddenly sprinted up to Loke, and threw her arms around him.

"Leo?!" Lucy yelled. Loke looked up from his hug. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Okay, before any more of this goes on, WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Natsu yelled. Loke sighed and explained how he was a celestial spirit, and how he got stuck here. Lucy's expression got angrier and angrier. So did Aries'.

"That's so unfair!" the mage and spirit shouted in unison. Lucy suddenly was surrounded by golden light.

"FORCED CLOSURE!" She yelled. Loke's form wavered. "FORCED CLOSURE!" She yelled again. Loke started to fade. "FORCED. CLOSURE!" Lucy yelled one last time, and Loke disappeared with a smile on his face. Aries picked something up off the ground. It was a key.

"He would want you to have it," Aries handed it to her. Lucy slipped it onto her key ring, and gave Aries a hug before she disappeared in the same flash of light she came with.

"Well that was a first impression," The guild chorused. Lucy grinned.

 **Okay! So I know it was a bit early for the Loke/Leo thing, but I didn't want to do it further on. I hope you liked the chapter, and leave a review. Constructive criticism!**

 **Natsu- I'm hungry!**

 **Gray-You're always hungry!**

 **Me- Gray! I haven't introduced you yet!**

 **Gray- Damn woman, hurry up!**

 **Me- DON'T MAKE ME GET ERZA! OR NOT PUT YOU IN THE STORY!**

 **Gray- … *cricket sounds***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo! So I lied, I'm only gonna be updating on Thursdays, and I learned that it was in fact Skydrum. I'm just too lazy to go through and change itJ. I hope you enjoy the chapter. And someone gave me hate, but Sakura (…) was kind enough to tell me to ignore it, plus, I laughed my head off, my mom even came in to check on me… Read on!**

Chapter 3. Meet and Greet and Mirajane

Lucy third person P.O.V.

Lucy smiled at everyone. She didn't expect to be welcomed so warmly, but then, all the girls dragged her off to the baths (this is the large Fairy Tail) and they all jumped in. She met Mira, the guild's credited matchmaker, Cana, the drunk and the fortune teller, Erza, the scary one with bright red hair, Levy, the fellow blue haired bookworm, Evergreen, Lisanna, Wendy, the baby of the girls, Juvia, a water mage who was madly in love with some guy named Gray, and Carla, the female exceed. Lucy quickly made friends, especially with Mira, Erza, Levy, and Cana. She had dropped Skylarin off with the guys.

"Shh!" Lucy hissed. She cocked her head. Not hearing well enough, she plunged her head into the water, the others squealing in surprise. Lucy could breathe underwater so she was able to hear the boys' entire conversation.

"Sh! Lucy can probably hear us!"

"I don't hear anything!" One of them hissed nervously. Lucy pulled her head out of the water.

"Guys, talk normally," she whispered. Soon, the girls were chatting about the boys, and Lucy plunged her head under again.

"Okay, I'm sure they can't hear us now, they're really loud," someone said. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Okay well, I call dibs on Levy," a gruff voice mumbled.

"Yeah, we know Gajeel," two voices mumbled.

"Shut up Jet and Droy, don't make me come over there." Lucy heard two nervous gulps followed by chuckles.

"I call dibs on Lucy!" two voices yelled. Lucy was so surprised that she choked and had to yank her head up for air. She started to hack.

"Heimlich maneuver time!" Cana yelled, swimming over. She wrapped her hands around Lucy's waist and pressed repeatedly. Lucy finally coughed up the water and gasped. She thanked Cana and the girls asked what she had heard.

"I heard that guy Gajeel say that he had dibs on Levy, and then two people yelled that they had dibs on me!" She whisper-screamed. Levy was blushing and the girls were teasing her.

"Get back under there girl, you're our spy!" Mira said mischievously, and shoved the blondes head back down. Lucy sighed and put her ear to the ground again.

"Ice Prick, Lucy's mine!" Someone yelled.

"Never Flame Brain! Imma get her!" Ice Prick yelled back.

"You wanna go?" They said simultaneously.

"Natsu, Gray, NOT IN THE BATH!" Someone yelled. Lucy almost choked again. _Natsu? Pinky that brought me here? And_ Gray? _Juvia's crush? Oh, shit!_ Lucy thought. She kept listening as the men called off dibs. Soon after, she came out of the peaceful quiet of the water.

"Sooo?" The girls looked at her expectantly. She sighed and started to list off the names and who called dibs. They gasped when Lucy called out their names. Water swirled around her as her finger landed on Juvia.

"Did Gray-Sama call dibs on me?!" She squealed. Lucy gulped and shook her head. Every girl almost cried with the same sadness as Juvia, and Mira shed a couple tears. "Who did… He call dibs on?" Juvia asked. Mira seemed to know.

"He… and Natsu… called dibs on me." A sharp intake of breath was heard from to mouths. Lisanna's and Juvia's. That was when Juvia launched herself at Lucy and screeched,

"LOVE RIVAL!"

Natsu's third person P.O.V.

After he and Gray had heard their names called by Warren, he heard some serious coughing from in the girls' room.

"Shit! Did Lucy hear us?" He whispered to Gray. Gray immediately blushed.

"Like hell she did! How could she?" Taking that into account, Natsu agreed and thought he was in the safe zone. For now. The other guys listed off the girls, and wasn't surprised as the other men who would always say 'OOOOO' and threaten to tell. Soon, he heard a high pitched screech that had said something, but he couldn't make it out.

"ICE DRAGON SLASH!" He knew who that was. Lucy.

"STOP FIGHTING!" He also knew how that was. He shivered. _Poor girl, feeling Erza's wrath._ He sighed and just thanked the lord it wasn't him for once. The other men kept talking about the girls and saying dirty and perverted comments, but Natsu hopped out as he heard splashing from up above. Gajeel and Laxus came out too. Gray seemed to take this as a signal to get out, and Natsu silently cursed. He was hoping to make some kind of move on Lucy, but with Gray around, he wouldn't get anywhere close to her. He probably couldn't even talk to her without Gray coming in and freezing his mouth shut. Damn Ice Princess.

He hopped out, and ruffled his pink hair with a towel, grabbing another one and wrapping it around his waist and walked to the locker room. He entered his code, 777, and his locker clinked open. He pulled on his clothes, and then he bounced happily into the bathroom to gel up his hair. He tried more than people thought!

He stomped down the stairs and saw the girls talking, with Lisanna and Juvia glaring at Lucy. He wondered what she had done. Then everyone looked over and glared at him and Gray. He heard the guild doors slam and didn't see a blonde head. He ran out, following his nose, and the scent of strawberries, vanilla, trees, and something fresh and green. It was what he had smelled when he first met Lucy. He immediately had enjoyed her company, and tried to ignore her hourglass body. She was 16 so he understood, but it wasn't fair! How did she have that kind of body?! Natsu had found her tom-boyish attitude funny and cute. He knew right away that he liked her immensely. Sure, he had slightly liked Lisanna but this was different. It was a slight flutter of butterflies in his stomach with Lisanna. It was like a volcano erupted every time Lucy looked at him. It was a good volcano though.

Natsu pushed through the pine, getting dizzy from the strong scent. Lucy had deliberately chosen this path so it would be hard to follow her. She was smart. He pushed through the last bush to see Lucy staring up at the sky. There was a beach Natsu hadn't even known about. The sun was setting. It was a perfect romantic setting, the palm trees turning black against the bright orange, yellow, and red sky. He sighed, announcing his presence, and plunked down next to Lucy. The wet sand molded with his shape as he leaned back and watched as the sunset.

"Lisanna likes you man." Lucy whispered. "And Juvia likes Gray." It hit Natsu like a freight train. Well, not the Juvia part at least.

"You heard us…" soon, he heard a thud and a loud annoying voice yell,

"Fuck! Shit that hurt!" Gray got up, dusting himself off, and leaned against a tree trying to act cool. Lucy had her hand against his throat in a millisecond.

"I allowed you to stay in that tree. But now that you're down, we're gonna have a chat," she smiled sweetly. If Natsu hadn't smelled her annoyance and anger, that smells like burning trees, he would've thought that he was gonna have a good talk. That's what Gray thought, and grinned at the pink-haired mage, wiggling his ink haired eyebrows. Natsu sends him a two fingered salute. He smirks, thinking Natsu's surrendered. No, Gray, that was a death salute. Lucy drags him into the forest, and Natsu listens to him scream and her yell out spells with a smile.

By the time she's done, the moon is coming up, and the stars are burning bright. Gray limps out covered in bruises and growls at Natsu. Lucy points him in the direction of the guild, and he winces. He gives Natsu a scowl, to which Natsu sends another cocky salute.

Lucy third person P.O.V.

Lucy sits down right next to Natsu and faces him.

"You did like Lisanna," she accuses. Natsu nods silently. "What happened?"

"What'd you do to Gray?" Natsu asks nervously.

"I asked first," Lucy growls. Natsu scoffs but explains anyway.

"I only liked her a little bit. She was quite weird when we were younger. She made me promise that when we were older that we would get married. I agreed, but I didn't understand at the time. Now, I do. I thought that it wasn't serious, so I ignored it. Then I met you." He finished, looking away, giving Erza's hair shame in Lucy's opinion. The blonde sighed. She now understood.

"Night Natsu," she got up, and chanted, "Space Dragon's Wings!" Black wings sprouted from her back, stars dotting them, in the shape of dragon's wings. Her eyes had switched color like they do when she switches magic. They had changed to Astrid's color and before she took off she froze. She felt Natsu's awed gaze at her change to one of understanding. More like she smelled.

"You have nowhere to stay do you," he chuckled. Lucy sighed and nodded. "Stay with me and Happy!" He smiled. Lucy turned to look at him, and walked closer. She got very close, and felt Natsu's temperature rise.

"Got it," she muttered, and grabbed his collar. She heard him squeak in surprise as she dragged him into the air, and followed the scent to Natsu's house. She also heard Gray was running back from the guild yelling at Natsu about dibs. She grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo! Bonus chapter today! I really like where this story is going, I had no idea what I was gonna do when I started. Next thing on the agenda… THANK YOU FOR 21 FOLLOWS ON THIS STORY! It's only chapter four, and I have more than I do on my other story, The Slayers of Fairy Tail. Had to add that promoJ. Please enjoy the chapter, if you don't tell me why!**

Chapter 4. War

Natsu third person P.O.V. (When it's their pov, it will always be third person focused on them, except on rare occasions)

Lucy walked into Natsu's house and her mouth dropped to the floor. The place reeked of fish and clothes were thrown everywhere. Lucy was a neat freak, and her brain was screaming at her to clean.

"Hehe. Um… We don't clean much," Natsu muttered, glancing at Lucy's face.

"Yeah! Whenever someone comments on how messy it is, he says how it's his obstacle course early in the morning, and what keeps him fit. Also, by early, he means 12:00 in the afternoon." Happy smirked. He and Skylarin had made it home early. Natsu just scowled at his exceed.

"Yeah… Natsu, go get changed."

"Why me?"

"I'm gonna clean!" Lucy turned to him. His eyes widened. _She can try…_

"Okay fine. But, Luce, you're gonna have to let go of my collar. One, you're choking me, two, your choking me. And I can't move." His face met the floor with a smack, and Happy flew to the ceiling laughing, only to fall to the ground from hitting his head face-first. Skylarin had been on his back, and was now laughing

"Ha!" Natsu exclaimed, pointing at Happy who was rolling around, clutching his head.

"SHUT UP AND CHANGE!" Lucy yelled. "Lucy Kick!" Lucy punted Natsu into the bathroom. He muttered about her being mean and slammed the door to get changed into his pajamas that he had grabbed off the floor. He sniffed them. _Smell okay, I guess,_ he thought, shrugging. He pulled his shirt off, and before he could do the same with his pants, and flash of light lit up the bathroom. He turned toward the source.

"AHH!" In front of Natsu stood a goat man in a tux.

"Miss Lucy will be washing these. Here are Celestial pajamas." The goat-man handed him a pair of clothes. He took them warily. He was about to continue changing when he realized the goat-man was still there, staring. At least it looked like that, Natsu couldn't tell due to the sunglasses. He was feeling a bit self-conscious, a new feeling for him, and grabbed his shirt and put it on.

"Sorry, how rude of me. I am Capricorn, the sea goat and Miss Lucy's celestial spirt."

"Umm… No, it's not that, Capricorn. Why are you still here?" Natsu asked.

"I need to wash your other clothes Sir," Capricorn said politely. Natsu was getting annoyed with this whole 'Miss' and 'Sir' thing.

"Just wait outside," Natsu told him. Capricorn nodded and walked out.

"CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!" Natsu yelled, slamming the door. He heard Capricorn murmur an apology. _I hope not all celestial spirits are like this,_ he thought. He walked out, handing Capricorn his clothes, who disappeared in another flash of light. He strolled into the living room/ bedroom, and saw two of the strangest things he had ever seen. A pink haired maid, and the shy girl with the horns from earlier cleaning. Lucy was also cleaning. She had changed, and was in some silk pajamas a size too big. But after studying all the people, he looked at the room. All the clothes were gone. He peeked into the kitchen. The fish guts were out of the sink, plates back in the cupboards, and the table set. His hammock was made, the couch pillows had been fluffed, and the air smelled of jasmine, lemon, other fruits, and vanilla. A bit like Lucy, he realized.

"Oh. My. Mavis." He muttered. Lucy stood up from the spot she was rubbing vigorously on the floor and smirked.

"My spirits are amazing. Also great friends." Natsu just nodded and flopped onto the couch.

"Nuh-uh Mister. You're helping clean." Lucy stood up hands on her hips. Natsu couldn't help but think that she looked very cute in the pose and pajamas.

"Clean what?" he leaned forward in his seat.

"Umm…" Lucy looked around and sighed. Natsu smirked in victory and leaned back into the couch.

"Thanks Virgo and Aries. You can go, and tell Capri that he doesn't have to come back, just drop off the laundry once it's done." Lucy smiled.

"Bye Princess!" The maid waved.

"Bye Miss Lucy! I'm sorry!" Aries cried. They both vanished in a flash like Capricorn.

"Capri?" Natsu cocked his head a goofy smile on his face. Lucy looked over, blushing.

"When I was young, I couldn't say his whole name, so I called him Capri. Never have lost the habit," she smiled dreamily, like remembering better times. She shook her head.

"Come on, go to sleep." Lucy climbed onto the couch. Natsu sighed and hopped into the hammock.

"Night Luce, night Happy." Natsu yawned,

"Goodnight Natsu, night Lushi," Happy mumbled.

"Goodnight!" Skylarin squealed, muffled by Lucy's arm around his mouth. He wriggled up so he could breathe better.

"Night you three." Lucy said. Natsu fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, facing the window.

Natsu's coal colored eyes fluttered open to see the sky filled with stars, and the world covered in darkness.

"No, Mama. Don't go! Papa!" Natsu heard. He turned toward a certain blonde. He saw tears streaming down her face. Her hands clutched air tightly, pulling back like she was holding something. Then, she screamed. She started to roll and turn, and Natsu leapt out of his bed.

"Lucy. Calm down, you're… you're here with Natsu," he murmured softly, petting her head. Lucy stopped her whimpering, but her eyes remained closed. Natsu sighed. _I don't want to leave her in case she has another dream. I hope she doesn't kill me when she wakes up,_ he thought. He clambered in next to her on the sofa and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He put his nose next to the back of her neck, smelling her sweet hair and salt from her tears. He smiled as Lucy snuggled into him and sighed happily. He then fell into the most peaceful sleep he had ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooo! Okay, so again, I got some hate about Lucy being a dragon slayer and Yukino not having the keys. Now listen, I know I changed A LOT but I just wrote what I wanted too. I will be bringing Yukino into the story, and no matter what you say, I did NOT spit on Lucy's victories. I love Fairy Tail like it's a religion. This made me more upset than the other ones, so I decided to write. Helps me calm down. Anyway, prepare for action and I don't know where else this'll go.**

Chapter 5. The Battle

Third Person P.O.V.

"Mmm…" Lucy murmured. She awoke quite warm, but it was a good warm. It was familiar, and not unlike Igneel. But she wasn't with Igneel. She snuggled into the blankets, pulling Skylarin closer, him letting out a soft meow. Shifting her body, she felt something behind her. She opened her senses and sniffed, not opening her eyes in case whatever was holding her was awake. Now what- smoke. She smelled smoke. Her brown eyes flew open.

"NATSUUU! LUCY KNEE!" She screamed, ramming her heel into the fire mage's stomach. What a wakeup call. His eyes popped open, bulging out of his head.

"OOF." Natsu landed on the ground. But the problem was, he was still holding onto Lucy, who had fallen face-down on top of him. Her chest landed in his face. Skylarin in the middle of them, kept squealing. As he tried to push her off- her squirming not helping along with her cat- his hand met with something squishy. Being Natsu, he squished it. Again. And Again. All the while, Lucy was stuck with her foot under the couch. But then she felt something touching a private area… it felt like a hand… A warm hand… A hand that belonged to…

"NATSU! KYAAA!" That reaction was enough to get her out of the couch to 'Lucy Kick' Natsu into Happy's hammock. The hammock spun like in cartoons (XD had too) and Happy fell onto a dazed Natsu's head, who was slumped against the wall. She clutched Skylarin to her chest, him snuggling in and going back to sleep.

"Mornin' Luce…" Natsu murmured.

"Don't 'Mornin' Luce' me, what in the name of all that's holy were you-"

"LUCY!" a raven-haired boy yelled, busting down the door. Gray ran up to her, crushing her in a hug. Along with Skylarin for the umpteenth time that morning. Her eyes narrowed, and the brown color turned into a flickering fire.

"Not. The. Time. Gray." Her body started to heat up, and Gray let her go, backing up.

"Now Natsu, would you like to tell me, why the _hell_ I woke up to find you spooning with me?" Lucy asked bitterly. Gray's mouth opened, and his eyes narrowed, and slowly he looked over at the pink-haired teen. Natsu's mouth opened to explain, only to find an ice-covered fist slamming into his jaw. Before the fight could go further, and Lucy's patience wear thinner, her eyes turned dark grey, with crystal blue ice caves in the corners. The room's temperature dropped five degrees and the boys froze. Literally. All except their heads were frozen in ice, and they tried to look over at Lucy out of the corners of their eyes.

"Now, Natsu. Explain." The scary blonde asked with a sickly sweet tone. Her eyes turned back to normal, chocolate brown. Natsu gulped and opened his mouth.

"I don't want Gray hearing this. He's too young."

"OI, I'M OLDER THAN YOU BY TWO MONTHS YOU ASSHOLE!" Gray tried to lunge. Only to tip his ice covered body, falling face first on the floor. He moved his face to the side, and tried to speak again, to find his mouth and ears covered in ice. He couldn't her a thing, but saw Lucy blushing furiously. _That should be me making her blush that red…_ He frowned.

"Now, speak." Natsu stopped laughing and finally started to explain.

"I woke up… and you were having what seemed like a seriously scary nightmare. Like, you were screaming and thrashing, I'm surprised you didn't wake Happy up… although, you might've and I just don't remember. Anyway, I ran over to you, and started to talk to you and stroke your head. You calmed down, and just as I was about to leave, you grabbed my arm. In your sleep! Do you know how scared I was woman? Scared shitless! Well, you then-"

"Tell the truth."

"I got under the blanket and fell asleep. I was only gonna stay until you were fully asleep again, but I fell asleep I thought that you might not want Gray hearing that." He smirked as Lucy blushed, probably could've made a strawberry jealous.

"Okay. Sorry, I-umm- haven't had that nightmare for a while…" Lucy mumbled, remembering every heartbreaking moment of the dream. She almost cried right there, but held it in. "Thanks." She gave him a small smile. She didn't know that it made Natsu's heart flutter, she didn't have her _very_ good senses open. She always had them on, it was just natural. Just not all the way. Gray gulped, knowing it was his turn when Lucy melted the ice around his mouth and ears.

"Now, sir, tell me: Why were you here?" Lucy glared. Gray tried to turn so he could face her properly, but his ice made that impossible. He huffed.

"I thought Natsu might try something, or ya know, someone might break in, the world might end-"

"Gray…"

"So I camped out in the backyard," he rushed, wincing.

"Aww… You were worried," Lucy gushed. Gray gave her smirk, but then her face expression turned flat.

"Gray, I could've defeated you in battle easily. If someone broke in, I could have them tied them up in thirty-seconds. Thanks for caring." With that, the blonde grabbed some clothes, and walked out, leaving a shocked Natsu, and a rejected Gray.

"OI! MELT THIS ICE!"

*Time skip, their at the guild*

"Hello Lucy! What would ya like?" Mira smiled. She knew it wasn't Lucy's fault Natsu liked her, she was quite pretty. She could even rival the She-Devil herself!

"A strawberry milkshake, some pancakes, a nice mocha, and a chocolate croissant. Warmed please."

"Alrighty!" Mira dashed off. Fairy Tail's barmaid was used to big orders, so this didn't faze Mirajane at all.

"Is _she_ out there," her sister grumbled, swinging her legs on the barrel. Mira frowned.

"Lisanna, she apologized. You know that she doesn't control the heart, how could she have MADE Natsu like her? It's not her fault, in fact, go apologize. She was feeling quite bad yesterday when you and Juvia were trying to shoot bullets with your eyes at her!" Mira exclaimed, slamming down her pan angrily. She poured in the batter for the pancakes, getting more offended and angrier at her sisters glares in Lucy's direction. She poured in the coffee beans, crumpling up the bag. With all the noise she was making, the whole guild had been trying to see what was making their beloved barmaid angry. She was never more than annoyed. Back in the kitchen Lisanna sighed, quite angry.

"LISANNA STRAUSS, GO APOLIGIZE!" Mire screeched, pointing at the bar. Lisanna just got out a book. Mira walked away from her milkshake and slammed the book on the ground. Lisanna looked up glaring.

"SHE TOOK HIM AWAY!" She cried. Mira softened. A bit. She knew her sister had loved Natsu since he strolled into the guild and first said 'hello'.

"Lisanna he was never yours, or hers to take away!" Mira slapped the pancakes on a plate, while Lucy was silently staring at the table, with Gray, Natsu, and all her friends, even Juvia, trying to cheer up Lucy. Mira emerged, glaring at the white haired teen behind her. She quickly turned toward Lucy, and flashed a fake grin. Lucy slowly chewed her pancakes.

"Lu-Chan, come on. You know Lisanna's just mad-"

"No Levy, she's right to be angry. I should've just stayed with my dragons…"

"Which are were, by the way…" Gajeel drawled. Levy smacked hard on the arm. He rubbed it to make her feel better. Lucy just sighed.

"Hey! Let's go on a job Lucy! Just the two of us!" Gray smiled, pointing a finger in the air. Juvia sighed sadly.

"Go with Juvia, you two will work better together!" Lucy smiled, faking a smile. She was a good actor. Gray thought for a minute, actually taking her idea into consideration. Lucy winked at Juvia who was grinning at her while Gray stared into space.

"What about me Luce?" Natsu tapped her shoulder. She smiled.

"When did you last talk to Lisanna? Go on a job with her!" Lucy smiled again, trying to force it. Natsu sighed.

Lisanna almost cried when she heard what Lucy had said. _I'm such a bitch!_ She smacked her head and ran up to the bar, and jumped over the counter.

Lucy was suddenly thrown backwards, only smelling apricots and the salty scent of tears. She looked up and met Lisanna's bright blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry Lucy! I was such bitch! I-I just wanted Natsu to like me… You were so nice to me! I just hated you! I would've never have told me if I had been in your position, and you knew very well what was to come when you told me in the bath, but you said the truth! I-"

"Lis! Just stop! I didn't do anything. I just answered your and Juvia's question. I did know what shit I was stepping in, but I knew I could handle it. I was just sad 'cause Pinky and Gray were dumbasses and have thick heads." Lisanna giggled. Suddenly her eyes opened wide.

"We, should have a girls' night out!" Lisanna screamed. Lucy's eyes widened in happiness, and nodded frantically.

"Why do you look so… surprised?" Lisanna questioned as the two girls blocked out the stares and got up.

"I… Have never had a girls' night out. I mean, the dragons tried, but 'girl's night out' normally consisted of training or hunting for food. We didn't have an endless supply." Lucy eyes turned glassy as she remembered her family.

"Well, we're going shopping!" Cana yelled. Juvia nodded, Mira giggled, and Levy bounced happily in place. Erza grunted in response, keeping a mask of stern-ness Lisanna grinned and brushed past Natsu without a glance. She would let the couple get together in their own time, by own time, she meant Mira's time. Which meant a plan.

"Levyy-Channn!" Lucy drawled. Levy's blue hair bounced over as she walked over to Lucy. The blonde mage waved a dress in front of her instant friend. Levy's eyes widened. It was amber colored, white beads decorating it with lilies, a pale orange lining it. It was sleek and form-fitting, and sleeveless. Lucy shoved it into Levy's arms and pushed her into a changing room. She soon came out, grinning.

The dress pushed up her breasts, giving her cleavage that wasn't really there, and her waist was clearly shown, while the bottom flowed out softly on her bare feet. The amber brought out her bright eyes.

"Girrll! You have boobs?! When did that happen?!" Cana yelled, hiccupping as she fell off the cashier counter. Levy smacked her arm as she got up. Lucy smirked.

"My masterpiece needs more work! Mira, go get make-up!" Lucy pointed to the Take-Over model.

"Nope! We're not done shopping!" Mira had been informed by Lisanna that she needed a plan. Lucy sighed.

"Okay, but Levy, buy the dress!" Levy nodded happily. The girls dispersed into the racks of clothing. After five more minutes, Lucy gasped.

"What Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I think I found Fairy Tail's dress rack. Get in a line, I will give you each a dress!" Lucy ordered. Everyone slowly lined up, except Levy who had bought the dress. Mira was first up. She had a bright yellow cocktail dress, it was lemon yellow, and stopped at her knees in the front, but draped down to her ankles in the back. It had a string go around the back of her neck, and a little oval in the front of her neck. Mira's eyes widened with delight and she rushed off to the changing rooms. Juvia was next, and Lucy shoved a dress into her arms. It was sheer for about 2-3 inches in the neck area, turquoise silk following. It had flowers on the straps, baby blue, and a belt that was silver and wrapped around her curves. She followed Mira's suit. Erza followed Juvia. A pale pink dress was placed in her arms. It was sleeveless like Levy's, and stopped two inches after her knees, and slanted off. It was cinched at the waist, slightly ruffled from 3 inches after the waist. It was ombre, and got darker as it went down, matching Erza's hair at the bottom. She disappeared quickly. Lisanna had a lilac dress in her hands. It was also silk, and had spaghetti straps. It had white pearls lining the collar, and flowed out. Again, it was ombre, white lining the bottom, which stopped at her ankles. Her blue eyes sparkled happily as she ran away. Finally, Cana was handed a dress that about three to four inches above her knees. It was lime green, with lace. It was classy, but still skimpy. Cana smirked, and she saw it was form sitting and sleeveless. As she dashed off, Lucy and Levy chatted awaiting the fashion show. At once, as if on a timer, each girl popped out of the dressing rooms, looking gorgeous and confident. They strutted around, posing and winking at the giggling Levy and Lucy.

"I'm buying this!" They all screamed.

"But, we still have to find Lucy-san one!" Lisanna chirped. The girls nodded as the paid. Lucy shook her head. She had plenty of money from that Bora guy, she learned, but she didn't need a dress.

"No, you made us look amazing, we're finding you a dress. The girls rushed off in different directions, Lucy left sitting on the couch. She sighed and got up, only to hear Mira screech with what she hoped was happiness.

"LUCY!" The girls screamed. Lucy laughed, making her way over. As soon as she got there, a dress was pushed into her arms, and she was shoved in a dressing room, without getting a glance at the gown. She put it on without looking in the mirror, just trying it on for kicks. She hopped out, and the girls gasped. Lucy looked in a mirror. There stood an unrecognizable blonde, in a dress that was sleeveless, the top in a heart shape, pushing up her chest. Underneath her chest, a belt of silver, what looked like diamonds, lined around the underneath of her breasts. The dress stopped three inches above her ankles. It was a crisp white at the top and then turning mint green at the bottom, with tiny gems colored mint green printing floral against the white, turning white against the mint green, same color as Skylarin's wings, who was hiding in her backpack. It fell down, edges turned up just so.

"Buy. It." Cana murmured. Lucy just stood there looking at herself.

"Come on, step out of dream land Lu-Chan!" Levy giggled. Lucy snapped out of it and smiled brilliantly. The girls stepped out of the shop, each having spent money, a bag in their hands. They got their nails done, bought some more outfits, shoes to match the dresses, new make-up and perfume, and then walked over to Mira and Lisanna's house, kicking out Elfman. Little did they know a group of males had been star struck watching them.

"Hold on, I'll be back." Lisanna walked out of the house. She walked along the beach where she lived.

"Come out you perverts." Slowly, seven males crawled out of a bush. "Alright, just ask us out if you're gonna badly stalk us. I saw you at Starbucks. I know Lucy did too." She folded her arms over her chest, the boys hanging their heads at her scolding.

"So?" She asked them. They looked up, confused. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Aren't you gonna go get dressed up and ask us out?" The boys' eyes widened and rushed off, Natsu and Gray racing so one of them could get to a certain blonde first. Her plan was working.

*Time skip 45 minutes*

 _Knock, knock._

"I've got it!" Mira yelled. She opened the door to find seven males at her door, all dressed up in tuxes with flowers.

"Guys?!" Mira yelled.

"Can we… Come in?"

"Why."

"We want to ask you gals something!" one of them scoffed. Mira opened the door. The girls looked up from their serious game of Monopoly.

"Natsu?!" Lucy gawked.

"Gray?!" Juvia stared

"Max?!" (Lisanna fawned surprise)

"Gajeel! I mean- What?!" Levy stuttered.

"Bacchus?!" Cana smirked.

"JELLAL?!" Erza screamed.

"I was surprised when Laxus was at the door." Mira said, still flustered. Natsu suddenly ran up to Lucy.

"Can I take you out to Sailor Moon?"(XD) Natsu rushed, rubbing the back off his head. Gray cursed, but wandered up to Juvia.

"Would you like to go to Sailor Moon with me?" He asked. He didn't sound disappointed, but not excited either.

"Lisanna?" Max asked. (I just picked a random person, don't hate me)

"Mirajane, you want some food?" Laxus asked, looking behind her.

"Erza- Food- Eat-Me?" Jellal stuttered. The rest of the boys face-palmed.

"What about it Shrimp?" Gajeel mumbled.

"Wanna get tipsy?" Bacchus smirked.

These were the girls' replies.

"Uh- I've never been asked this, what do I say?!" Lucy whispered to Lisanna.

"Yes!" Lisanna whispered back.

"Yes…?!"Lucy smiled sheepishly. Natsu grinned.

"Of course Gray-Sama!" Gray was surprised that Juvia was this calm.

"Sure Max!" Lisanna smiled.

"I'm hungry, sure!"

"I-Go- With- You!" Erza stuttered. The girls sighed.

"Oh, Gajeel! Sure!"

"I'll get buzzed, always a yes!" Cana pumped a fist in the air. With that Lisanna took over.

"Get out, pick us up in one hour and a half." Lisanna pushed them out. The boys protested all the way of course. Skylarin swirled in the air, laughing that he got to stay.

"Mira, on make-up, along with me! Erza and Levy on hair! Chop, chop!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooo! I am really liking this story so I will just be posting randomly. I am really excited to write this chapter. It will mainly focus on Natsu and Lucy, but you will get to see how the other dates are going. But, will Lucy reject Natsu? Will she leave the guild? Meet an OC?! (None of that happens) Enjoy the chapter! Also, my editing was working so I had to repost each chapter. :/**

 **Wendy- Carlaaa! Why did you say no to girls' night? I could've….**

 **Carla- Wendy? What? Go out with Doranbolt?! He's too old for you!**

 **Wendy- NOOOO! Romeo!**

 **Carla- … Mira!**

 **Mira- ROWEN IS REAL!**

 **Wendy- Oh. Shoot.**

 **** **Chapter 6. Awkward…**

"Lucy, you first!" Mira called.

"No! I have never worn make-up!"

"WHATTT?!" The girls turned onto her.

"How is your skin so clean?!"

"Your eyelashes are super long!"

"BACK UP! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Lucy yelled. The girls scooted away.

"Don't worry Lucy-nee! It doesn't hurt, only a little…" Mira smirked deviously, and clinked her eyelash curler. Lucy gulped, while the girls just giggled. Mira patted the spot in front of her, and Lucy plunked down.

"Okay, this is called, _concealer._ " Mira enunciated.

"Mira. I can speak English. And read." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"It hides your _non-existent_ blemishes and the bags under your eyes," Mira explained. Lucy nodded. Mira slowly reached forward and applied the make-up. It was cold, and had a smooth creamy texture. Skylarin floated down unsteadily and sat next to Mira. He rummaged around in the bag behind her, and pulled out a red stick, and licked his lips. He opened his mouth, showing his tiny fangs-

"SKY! PUT THAT DOWN!" Lucy yelled, pushing past Mira.

"It looks like a stick of strawberries! And I'm hungry!" Skylarin whined.

"We have some fish, Happy and Natsu come in here all the time," Lisanna gestured towards the fridge. Skylarin squealed, and sped over to the ice box. He was too short to open it, and he didn't have enough magic to fly. He sighed and walked away, but not before Levy opened up the fridge and brought out some salmon.

"That's cold!" Lucy yelled. Mira giggled.

"Well, it's cold no more! I'm done, do you like?" Mira handed her a mirror. Lucy smiled.

"Oh I forgot! Lipstick!" Mira turned around and grabbed a tube. Lucy opened her mouth, and let Mira do what she did best. Lucy looked back into the mirror.

"Whoa." Her eyelids were golden, decorated with a mint green matching her dress on the corner of her eyes.

"Good thing mint green is my favorite color," Lucy whispered. Thick liquid, coal black eye liner lined her lids, tailing off in a soft cat-eye. Blackened eyelashes blinked, sparkling powder lightly covered her face, pink on her cheeks, her face lightly tanner around the edges, and pale pink lipstick. Mira had channeled her perfectly.

"MIRA-SAN!" Lucy threw her arms around the grinning Mira. The white-haired mage patted her back.

"Go over to Erza and Levy. They will both deal with your extremely long hair." Lucy scooted over to the two mages.

"Wow Mira-chan, that's amazing!" Levy squeaked. Erza nodded. Then they got to work, prodding Lucy's head with bobby pins and hair spray. Lucy felt one final prod.

"Done!" The two mages yelled. Lucy's hair was curled, and they had gotten to under her chest! It normally fell down to her hips, so she was quite amazed. Some hair was pulled back into a braid on the right side of her head, and then tucked under more hair.

"Lucy! You look amazing!" The girls giggled.

"Guys, look in the mirror!" Lucy smirked. The laughed.

"Girl, Natsu will be drooling. He might not even eat!" Cana slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Ah, that's going too far," Juvia said. The girls nodded and giggled in agreement.

"Bet ya!" Cana pointed at them.

"Well let's get changed!" Erza yelled, and ran into the front hall where their bags were. They ran up the stairs into the Strauss' shared room. Elfman had his own, of course. The girls stripped and pulled on their dresses. Then the shoes were strapped on, and perfume was sprayed on outside. The girls sat in the living room, laughing their heads off.

"Is anyone else nervous, or is it just Juvia?" Juvia asked. Her hair was in a bun, a braid running around it.

"I'm there Juvia," Mira said. Almost every girl looked over. Except Lucy.

"What?" Mira threw her hands up.

" _You're nervous?!"_ The girls yelled.

"What, and you're _not?_ " Mira asked. The group looked at the ground.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that we'll all be fine." Lucy sighed shakily.

"Not until I empty my stomach I won't," Cana and Levy sighed.

"Cana, you're nervous?" The girls turned on the card mage. She nodded, blushing. Then, before more could be said, there was a knock.

"AHHH!" Muffled screams filled the room. Pillows held faces as everyone screamed into them.

"Everyone good?" Lisanna asked, panting. The girls nodded. The clicking of heels was heard echoing throughout the house, and Mira opened the door. Jaws dropped. Cheeks turned red.

"Laxus, shall we?" Mira asked quietly. The blonde snapped out of it and snuck his arm through Mira's and they walked off. He was wearing a black tux with a bright lemon yellow tie, like Mira's dress. Laxus still stole glances at Mira, who looked at her feet, trying to get her red cheeks under control.

"Li-sann-a?" Max held out his arm. Lisanna nodded and took his arm. Max wore a sand colored tie, black tux. Each boy wore a black tux. They skipped off, chatting.

"Hey, Shrimp, Let's go." Gajeel followed the first two boys' suit and held his arm out, Levy shakily put her arm through the hole.

"So, Gajeel, where's Lily?"

"Shut up about that damn cat!" Gajeel grumbled. He wore a steel colored tie. Levy giggled, liking messing with him. _Atta girl,_ Lucy smirked.  
"Hey Cana!" Bacchus scooped her up and ran off, her laughing echoing all down the road.

"Erza?" Jellal stepped forward. Jellal wore a gold tie, bringing out his eyes. Erza walked up stiffly to him. They walked off robotically, looking at anything but each other. Lucy didn't know how that was gonna go.

"Ju… Juv-ia!" Gray yelled the last part, pulling himself together. He rubbed his arm, nervously. He wore an ice blue tie. This time, Juvia put her arm out. She winked at Lucy, who gave her a tiny thumbs up as Gray took it, and they strolled off, Gray starting the talking. Surprisingly. A tiny 'ahem' made her look over. She smiled.

"You clean up nicely!" Lucy smiled, and strolled over to Natsu. Inside, she was still screaming into that pillow. He had styled his hair in a worker style, but part of it stood up, still looking Natsu-ish. It was like a quiff. He had on a bright red tie, and held some flowers. They were lilies, and thought they weren't like the ones at home, they were quite nice. He offered them to her, and she held them to her chest.

"You… Uh… smell?" He tried. Lucy knew what he meant, and grinned. She knew what to say to loosen him up.

"I'm hungry!" and the pair walked off, chatting about the food.

 **Nice quick chapter there! Hope you enjoyed it! Next, there will be action, no kissing, and lots and lots of cussing! Look forward to it folks!**

 **Mira- Wendy, what would like?**

 **Wendy- Huh?**

 **Mira- Daydreaming about a fire mage?**

 **Wendy- NOOOOO….!**

 **Mira- ROMEO! GET OVER HERE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellloooo! So, I'm** ** _very_** **excited to be writing this chapter, you're gonna find out more about the characters! Also, someone in the reviews guessed part of the plot, don't go looking! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7. What Am I Doing Here?!

 _Click, clack, click, clack._ The mages shoes clicked on the pavement, echoing down the streets as people in their carriages 'awwed' at the sight. It took them each about ten minutes to walk to Sailor Moon, and by then the slayers had drool coming down their chins from their sense of smell. Natsu and Lucy laughed at Natsu's joke as they hopped inside, each taking a long inhale of their favorite thing: _food_. Gathering himself, Natsu spoke up.

"Reservation for Dragneel, for two," He said politely. The hostess beckoned them to follow her, but Lucy didn't move.

"What the hell am I doing here?" She murmured, barely a sound. Even Natsu couldn't hear her.

"What'd ya say, Luce?" He grinned nervously. Her face was a bit white, and he knew it wasn't from the make-up.

"What the _hell_ am I _doing here?!_ " She said at a normal volume. Natsu didn't register her words, and he blinked in shock. By the time he had caught on, his heart had shattered and Lucy was already out the door and into the forest.

Lucy's P.O.V (first person)

 _What the hell was I doing there?! I don't even know Natsu well! I don't like him, he should be with Lisanna who will love him!_

"Ahh!" I screamed, clutching my head. I was so mad at myself for leading him on. Gray too! They shouldn't be fighting over me, they should be loving the ones in front of them! I kept running farther into the dark forest, and I tripped. I flew through the air, and tasted a lot of dirt.

"Oh… Ow," I murmured, spitting out all of the dirt out of my mouth. I got up and looked down. My beautiful dress was flawed by dirt, covering it's white color in a dull brown. I started to cry. _Why? Why were you all so kind?! I should've stayed with my dragons! I wouldn't be feeling like this._

 _"_ _Lucy, you're gonna need to learn to deal with problems,"_ Astrid would say.

 _"_ _Come on Bunny Girl, toughen up! So what if ya broke a heart?! It'll mend!"_ Metalicana would laugh.

"No! It was… Cruel! I… Hurt him! He gave me a place to stay and I repay him by breaking his heart! Leading him on! I-I"

" _Lucy. I'm sure he knew what risks he was taking when he decided to step into this. Igneel's son wouldn't be so clueless,"_ Grandine would smile knowingly.

 _"_ _Ya sure? I mean, seeing how dense he is-"Skiadrum_ would murmur, glancing at Igneel.

 _"_ _Hey there Shadow Pest! Don't make fun of my son!"_

 _"_ _Whadjya call my twin?!"_ They would start to fight, and Aylin, Bolt, and Covanine would take over.

 _"_ _Lucy. Don't worry. You will always have us. Always,"_ Bolt would grin, lightning bolts running around his mouth.

 _"_ _Lucy, just splash them with water to shock them-"_

 _"_ _And then freeze 'em if they tried to run away and ignore you!"_ Aylin would cut in, frost rolling off of her in heaves. I smiled, remembering their crazy habits. I hope that they wouldn't be too mad if I ever came back. Not that I was going to any time soon.

"Lucy!" A voice yelled. _Shit, it's Gajeel! That means Levy is there, and Gajeel has a good sense of smell._ I get up and start to run.

"Lucy! Come back!" Erza yelled. _Dammit, did they all come?! I tore them away from their date night!_ I run at the speed of light, and literally in a flash, I'm miles away. I know they could probably find me if they kept running, so I go into the air, using 'Space Dragon's Wings' to hide. I used them because they will blend into the night sky. Unlike 'Iron Dragon's Wings' which are a bit hard to use, or 'Fire Dragon's Wings'.

After what seemed like hours, more voices filled the night.

"Lucy?! Lucy come out, we have three slayers with us, we'll find you!" Lisanna yelled. _That sounded like a threat, but she wouldn't mean it like that!_

"Luce?" A broken voice calls out.

"Oh Natsu," I whisper.

"Hey, she has that wing thing right? Maybe she's in the air!" Gray exclaims.

"Oh, shit! Dammit Gray!" I grumble.

"I'll use my Take-Over!" Mira yells. That's followed with a _poof._ I'm gone, flying back towards the city, low enough so Mira doesn't see me, but not so the others could either. I fly fast, away from the others, but I hear fast footsteps.

"I smell her!" Laxus yells.

"Hell no!" I yell, not caring if they hear me. I fly faster, right at the speed of light, and I hear Mira scream as she's blown back by air from my burst of speed.

"Leave her. I can smell… her tears," Natsu says quietly, but he's panting, probably from chasing me. I expanded my senses to hear them. But what he said surprises me, so bring a hand to my face, which is stained and wet, with the still flowing tears.

"Damn it! Why'd I come here?!" I curse. I let my wings disappear and fall to the earth, just like I did the first time I met Astrid. More tears fall, and I'm so lost in my own thoughts I don't notice the ground getting closer. _Splash._ Cold freezing water surrounds me. I don't panic, but I am a bit in shock so I look around. _Good, this'll clean the trail a bit._ I clamber out of the water, my dress clinging to me tightly.

"Oh, great!" I smile. There's a sign on a window of an apartment that says, _For Rent. 70,000J_. I run across the street, hearing a few wolf whistles directed at me.

"Shut up, you fucking perverts!" I yell to the sky as a third one sounds. Who knew walking across a road could be so long. I turn the golden door knob and enter with a loud creak. I head over to a little office in a tiny corner with a tiny lady at the desk.

"I would like to rent the apartment you have," I say. She looks me up and down. I sigh. "Long night," I explain. She nods slowly and puts out her hand. I reach under my dress-I found out his name was Bora-I pull out Bora's wallet, and fork over the jewel. I nod and run up the stairs. Once in the room, I pull out a key.

"Open! Gate of the Virgin, Virgo!" I swish at the air with her key.

"Hello, Princess! Is it punishment time?"

"Hi, Virgo! Could you buy furniture from the spirit world for my new apartment? Use my account," I smile, and Virgo nods, and is gone in a flash. In ten minutes, she comes back with a bed, dresser, and a sofa, as well as a TV, kitchen appliances, and other house items with all my other spirits in tow. Plue is even holding some silverware shakily. After a lot of complaining from Aquarius, flirting from Leo, and 'sorries' from Aries, we're done. Right away I plunk down onto the bed and fall asleep.

Natsu P.O.V (first person)

"Lucy!" I cup my hands around my mouth. _Where are you?!_ My mind screams. Since she ran into a forest, it's hard to catch a single scent. I sigh and start to head back to Magnolia, not before saying goodbye to everyone who said sorry and goodnight. Walking past the gurgling canal, I see some splash marks on the cement. I bend down and sniff them, and I catch the faint scent I've been looking for all night. I follow it across the street, and into an apartment building. Studying complex, I notice a sign that says, 'for rent'.

"Oh…" I whisper and walk inside.

"If you're here about the apartment, I just rented it out!" A scratchy old voice says. I cringe and reply.

"Shut up old hag, I'm here about Lucy!" I yell back and stomp up the stairs. I sniff, and smell each room. I get some yells and screams about someone outside the door and 911, but I ignore them. I finally reach the end of the hallway and smell Lucy's scent. Along with some other scents, making me nervous. Not that Lucy can't handle herself. I slam into the door, to hear nothing. I walk around the already, very nicely, furnished apartment. Taking another deep sniff, I follow my nose into the bedroom.

"Lucy?" I whisper, looking around. I see the blonde passed out on the bed snoring softly. Relief stops the nervous fluttering of my heart as I sigh happily.

"Wess! Ski!" She yells, arching her back. Hands shot in the air, she looks to be shaking something. "Heal!" She shouts. Stepping out of my funk, I jog over to her bed.

"Calm down Luce! It's fine!" I whisper-scream. She continues to softly say how her healing isn't working.

"LUCY!" I scream, shaking her violently. Her eyes flutter open, looking close to tears.

"Ahh! What the hell?!" She yells, bolting straight up, and knocking her head into mine. I wind up on the floor.

"Damn woman! I found you because I was scared something happened to you!" I yell. She softens a bit.

"Natsu, I'm… so sorry!" She throws her arms around me. More like throws herself onto me. Which I wasn't ready for, so again, I wind up on the floor with her on top of me.

"How do we wind up in this situation all the time?" muffled by her stomach, I groan.

"I don't know…" She pushes herself off of me, sitting criss cross on the floor. "I'm sorry Natsu. I should've taken your feelings into account before I ran off. I was just so surprised, I've never been asked on a date before," she murmurs.

"Really?" My eyes probably are saucers, and when she looks up from the ground, she giggles.

"Well, yeah. I only meet humans when we go on trips. The dragons do have human forms, but it's uncomfortable for them to be in. So we try not to use them," She whispers. I nod. Standing up, I say

"Well, I guess I'll leave. And Lucy?" I turn around.

"Hmm?" She snaps out of her daze.

"Don't worry about the date. Imma keep trying," I say with a smirk. She smiles, and I notice the light pink on her cheeks.

"He-lloo!" A flash of light yells.

"Oh no," Lucy sings. I send her a confused look.

"Don't touch my Princess!" Loke hisses, pointing at me.

"Where'd you come from Loke?"

"He opened his gate on his own," Lucy sighs, face-palming.

"Forced closure. Bye Loke," She grunts, and Loke leaves, blowing her a kiss. I growl and lunge, but hit the floor right as he returns to wherever he came from.

"Bye Luce," I wave, getting up from the ground.

"Wait!" Lucy yells. I turn around. Again.

"What?"

"Um… Can you stay?" She whispers. Suddenly, I hear a shriek from the vents, along with excited whispering. Snipets of conversation enter my ears. 'NaLu, in progress!' 'Oh, the babies!' 'Juvia's glad she doesn't like Gray-Sama!' Lucy must've heard it too. Because she punches the vents, and out fall five girls.

"Out." She points at her door. Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Juvia, and even Erza leave, giggling.

"Sure. I'll stay," I walk over to the couch.

"Um… You remind me of Igneel…" She sits on her bed, shifting nervously. For once, I understand things without them being explained, and my mouth forms an 'O', as well as a big red blush spreads across my face. She gets under the covers, and rolls over. I head into the bathroom to change, and sneak out, hearing her softly snoring once again. I jump under the covers, and wrap my arm around her waist, and pull her closer.

"Night Luce."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellooo! If you do not read my other fanfic, the reason I have not updated is because my computer broke down. Sorry! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! (I think this is chapter eight)**

Chapter 8. Not a Dream

Lucy woke up with a start. On reflex, she had tried to sit up, but a strong arm around her waist didn't let her. The tired pink-haired dragon-slayer was next to her, face down in a pillow. She just rolled her eyes as a loud snore erupted from his mouth. She was lucky it was muffled. Lucy tried to remember what had awoken her, when she felt something cold run down her arm, and the smell hit her nose. Her blood.

"Hello, Miss Heartfilia. Sorry I had to wake up so savagely," A dark haired man emerged from the shadows. He wore a black coat, and his black hair was messy on his head. He had a pale face, but what struck Lucy as the weirdest thing about him, was his eyes. Bright, blood red eyes. Not like Gajeel's, the iron dragon slayers eyes were darker; this man's eyes, they emanated evil. Lucy frantically pushed Natsu to get up, but nothing happened. She shook him again. He just snored.

"It won't work," the dark haired man sang. It didn't seem right to Lucy, this man singing. "I put a sleeping spell on him, though he doesn't really need it. He could sleep through the end of the world that one," the man spoke with a soft tone, and Lucy's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What do you want?" She spat. The dark haired man chuckled.

"Just to finish what I started. 12 years ago," Lucy's eyes widened. Anger rose inside her, bubbling up inside her, ready to explode.

" _You. You murderer!"_ She screamed, trying to lunge at him, but Natsu's arms kept her in place. " _Natsu! Let me go! Wake up!"_ Lucy screeched, trying to pry his arms off of her. It was fruitless. The blonde slowly stopped struggling as the man walked over. Her brown eyes drifted to his red ones, hatred clear as day in them.

"You know what? I'll have a little fun before I kill you. I mean, why not? Your friend works great as a restraint," The man laughed, pulling out a gleaming silver knife from his coat pocket. Lucy eyes it warily. _Ugh! I can't use my magic because I'll destroy my apartment! And maybe hurt Natsu, plus my neighbors. I might've just woken them up too. Oh, well._ Lucy's mind was racing as the man looked at her, face void of all emotion. Then, his arm lashed out, grabbing her right arm, studying the pink mark.

"Do you want my mark here?" He looked up at Lucy, pointing to her guild mark. She shook her head vigorously, and let out a small whimper. "Yeah? You do? Okay then!" He took his knife, and started to write on her hand, over her mark. She let out a scream.

"I'm not done yet!" The man yelled. Lucy screamed again, tears poured down her face. Anywhere else, she would have preferred, but it hurt more on her mark, and she guessed the man knew this.

"There, now sleep like the little girl you are," and with a flick of his wrist, Lucy fell back onto her pillow, dead asleep.

Lucy groaned.

"What the hell was that nightmare last night?" she murmured, rubbing her head. She sniffed in annoyance-she wanted to sleep more-but a smell filled her nose, and her eyes flew open. She looked to Natsu, perfectly fine. Then, she studied the sheets, and nearly threw up. They were covered in blood, soaked, dyed in it. Lucy hated blood, hated it so much to the point that she may have been scared of it. She covered her mouth and threw Natsu's arm off of her as she ran to the mirror. Her forehead, covered in blood. Her shirt, covered in blood. But her hand. Her hand throbbed. She slowly rose her shaking limb in front of her face, and gasped. Her pink Fairy Tail mark, had been replaced by two deep red cuts: Z.D.

"It wasn't a dream," she sobbed.

Natsu Third Person P.O.V.

"Best. Sleep. Ever," Natsu groaned. He stretched out each limb, and climbed out of the bed.

"Lucy? Where are you?" He muttered. There was the sound of a door swinging open, and then the sound of feet hitting the floor before he was knocked over by the powerful blonde mage.

"N-Natsu! You're up! Get out!" Lucy said with a smile. While Natsu stood there staring at her, she pushed him out the door in his tux and shut it in his tired, groggy, sleepy face.

"Bye Luce," he murmured, and started on his way home.

"Natsuuu! I heard what happened are you okay? I'll claw Lucy's eyes out!" Happy flew into Natsu's chest.

"Happy, I'm fine. I slept at her place last night, but she kicked me out this morning, though I don't know why," Natsu put a finger to his chin. _She seemed nervous this morning, like something had happened. Now that I'm awake, I think she had been crying._

"Happy, once I change, we're going to Lucy's!" Natsu grabbed the cat and ran into his clean home. That wouldn't stay that way for long.

"Hey Natsu!" A voice rang out in front of him. It was Levy. And he was sprinting.

"LEVY MOVE!" He yelled, trying desperately to stop. Levy's brown eyes widened and she jumped out of the way as Natsu fell face first right where she had been.

"Levy, are you okay?!" The dragon slayer lifted his face off the pavement with smack and looked around.

"Levy?!" He looked around again, to hear sputtering and splashing to his right.

"Why were you running so fast Natsu?!" Levy yelled, getting out of the fountain and walking over to Natsu. With each footstep came a squelch.

"Uh, I was going to Lucy's," He replied.

"Oh! Natsu, I'm sorry! I totally forgot about last night," Levy squealed.

"It's fine! I stayed over at her place last night anyways," he waved off the blunette.

"Oh, okay! But I was just there, and Lucy's heading to the guild soon. Why don't you just wait there?" Levy asked.

"Uh, okay," and with that he ran off to the guild.

(Timeskip, Natsu's at the guild and Lucy's coming in)

"Mira, can I get some food?" Natsu asked.

"Of course. The usual?" Mira smiled. Natsu nodded, but didn't take his eyes off the door.

"Natsu?" Mira called from the kitchen. She was worried because he was almost never this quiet.

"Mm?" He hummed, not turning around.

"Who ya waiting for?"

"Lucy, she was crying this morning," Natsu replied.

"Oh, do you know-"The doors of the guild burst open, and all that could be seen was a flash of gold. But Natsu knew the scent.

"LUCY!" He yelled and ran after her.

"Dense, both of them," Mira muttered and continued to cook.

Lucy P.O.V.

"Master!" Lucy yelled, kicking the door open with her foot. Makarov didn't even flinch, but a worried expression creeped across his face as he looked at Lucy.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Makarov patted the seat next to him, and Lucy plunked down.

"Master, m-my mark," Lucy choked.

"What's wrong with it?" Makarov grabbed her hand and a gasp escaped his lips.

"Hey! Jii-chan open up!" A fist pounded on the door. Makarov ignored Natsu, keeping his attention on the sobbing blonde in front of him.

"Lucy, who did this?" Makarov growled.

"I-I don't know. He-"She was interrupted by her own body wracking sob. "He was the one who…"

"Lucy, tell me." Makarov insisted.

"He killed my parents!" Lucy screamed.

No one's P.O.V.

The entire guild was silent. They had all heard Lucy scream, although some of them hadn't understood what she had said. Only a certain few did, and anger rose in them. They didn't care that they weren't supposed to go into the Master's office when he was in a meeting, but after what Lucy said, none of them gave a damn.

"Master, open up," Erza stated calmly.

"No Erza, Lucy and need to speak alone," came a muffled reply. Followed by a quiet sob.

"Dammit Jii-chan, open up the damn door!" Gray yelled, smashing it. He burst through with a smirk. "Was that so hard?" He asked. Makarov sent him a glare and all signs of cockiness disappeared from his face.

"Lucy, what happened?" Mira asked. Lucy stared at the wall.

"Lu-chan!" Levy walked up and shook her. She kept staring at the wall.

"Oi! Bunny-girl, answer us! We ignored a rule for you, goddamn it!" Gajeel grunted. Everyone tried to get Lucy to talk, but tears just streamed down her face as she stared at the wall.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed. He had had enough. "Come on! Tell us what happened!" He yelled, grabbing her hand. Lucy's body went ridged and she snatched her hand away, staring at him straight in the eyes, dead chocolate orbs meeting hard onyx ones..

"Nothing. Happened." Then the blonde stood up and walked out of the guild.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellooo! I am finally back to writing everyone! And special message to Opal-Wing (...) DAMN YOU! You guessed it! :) Anyway, read on!**

Chapter 9. Back to the Cave

Lucy P.O.V.

Lucy ran out, grabbing Skylarin away from his conversation with Pantherlily-both of the exceeds protesting-and ran out of the guild. She heard many whispers of

"What happened?"

"What's wrong with Lucy?" And one big scream from Gray, Natsu and the rest:

"LUCY!" Looking over her shoulder, she ran faster, out onto the street. She ran back the way she came from Magnolia, running at the speed of light. Lucy called it 'Comet'. She ran right through the forest, but she could never not smell her guildmates right behind her.

"Fire Dragon's Wings!" She yelled, and jumped into the air, still cradling Skylarin. Wings of fire grew from her back, and trees lit up in a blaze. She could hear surprised yelps behind her, and winced. A wave of guilt crashed down on her, but she realized that Juvia could have a better chance with Gray, and Lisanna with Natsu. She smiled as an image of a pouting Lisanna popped into her mind.

" _He loves you!"_ She would yell, blue eyes full of fake sadness. Lucy shook her head.

"Damn it! Just forget!" the mage yelled, and she flew faster. She left a blazing trail behind her, but once she was far enough away, she changed wings.

"Sky Dragon's Wings" She murmured, and felt a pull upward. She flew faster, following her nose with the unmistakable scent of her dragon family.

"Skylarin?"

"…"

"Skylarin?"

"Give me back my fish you- Lucy?" Minty eyes looked up at Lucy as the golden exceed woke up.

"Whatcha dreamin' about?" She asked smugly.

"Fish! But then, a big blue thing came and took it, and then it laughed, saying, 'Aye Sir!'. It was scary!" Skylarin exclaimed. Lucy giggled.

"Sounds like a 'Happy' to me!" She laughed, while the little animal just narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What's a 'Happy'? Is it like Happy?" Skylarin asked. Lucy nodded, laughing loudly.

"Exactly like him." Lucy nodded, face puffing up with contained laughter.

"Hey Lucy?" Skylarin fumed.

"Yes?" Lucy replied, looking ahead. She knew what was coming.

"Why did you leave? Fairy Tail, I mean?" Skylarin asked, glancing at her. There were tiny tears in his eyes. Lucy had an unreadable expression on her face.

"It would be easier for them," she said.

"Lucy?" A voice boomed. Lucy's face grew to the biggest grin yet, and looked down. There stood four of her nakama!

"Guys!" She yelled, speeding down to the ground. She flew straight into Igneel, wrapping her arms around his snout. She did the same with Astrid, Grandine, and Metalicana.

"Why do I smell Lucy?" Skiadrum yawned, coming out of the cage.

"Cause she's here dumbass!" Metalicana grumbled. Lucy snorted, and Metalicana sent her a wink.

"Lucy!" A fairy flew right into her.

"Vi!" Lucy hugged the fairy. The rest of the dragons came jogging out of the cage.

"Hi everyone!" Lucy grinned. "Oh! Meet Skylarin!" She shoved her arms forward, showing off the gold cat. He was waving, a big smile plastered on his face.

"HI! MY NAME IS SKYLARIN AND I LIKE FISH!" He yelled.

"Sky! Why are you yelling?!" Lucy covered her sensitive ears.

"They're so big and tall, I thought they couldn't hear me!" He retorted, waving around his paws for emphasis.

"Makes sense to me," Wess murmured.

"You brought us food?!" Igneel and Metalicana yelled. "You're the best Lucy!" Tears of happiness streamed down their faces. They earned beatings from Grandine and Astrid.

"Oi! Lucy! Guess who got together!" Covanine grinned. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Who?! Spill!" She grinned back, fangs showing.

"Grandine and Igneel, sitting in a cave, M-A-T-I-N-G!" Aylin shouted. (A/N I'M DYING CALL 911 XD)

"O-oi! Fuck off Ice Breath!" Igneel growled. Grandine slowly retreated to the cave, but Astrid pushed her right next to Igneel. He went still and stopped butting heads with Aylin.

"Yeah well, Aylin and Covanine finally got together," Igneel muttered under his breath. Lucy fell off of Wessilogia's back from laughter. (A/N Sorry, did I make it clear that Aylin was a boy? I changed it in the first chapter, sorry!)

"You three… Are just… Like your… Kids!" She said panting. An occasional snort of laughter flew out of her mouth.

"Y-you met Natsu?!" Igneel stuttered. Lucy stopped laughing and nodded, a small smile gracing her features.

"And Gajeel, Wendy-and though I hate to say it- Sting and Rouge too," She stood up dusting herself off.

"I bet Gajeel had you under his spell, huh kid?!" Metalicana laughed. Lucy smiled slyly and shook her head.

"Nope! I think that he might have someone else in mind though…" The blonde wiggled her eyebrows, and Metalicana stopped laughing.

"What! N-no! I need that food! Go back and make him fall in love with you! I will not lose to those three idiots!" Metalicana howled, pointing at Igneel, Wessilogia, and Skiadrum, all of whom were cracking up.

"You made a bet… On who's kid I might fall in love with?!" A dark aura surrounded the blonde, and the male dragons stopped laughing, and the female dragons started to snicker, plus Skylarin and Viviana, and Aylin.

"Uh, uh, yes?" Wess stuttered. The three other dragons sighed, and if they could face palm, they would have a big red mark on their foreheads.

"Wrong answer!" The she leapt onto the dragons, and while the dust rose, and everyone watched from the sidelines, all that could be heard were screams. Once the dust cleared, there stood Lucy, on top of the pile of dragons, panting heavily, a big grin on her face.

"Bravo!" The 'crowd' laughed.

"Hey Lucy, how is Wendy?" Grandine clawed at the ground as Lucy walked over. Lucy broke into a soft smile.

"She was kind, sweet, and just adorable! I love her like a little sister Grandine!" Lucy smiled. Grandine pulled her into a small quick hug.

"Lucy, why are you here?" Astrid strolled over. Lucy kicked at the ground.

"Uh. I-I didn't belong out there," Lucy muttered. Astrid looked at the blonde with soft eyes.

"Lucy, I can't say you didn't try. But you don't need this life, you're not dragon! You're a human! You belong with other humans!"

"Astrid! If I had stayed, they would have died!" Lucy looked up, and tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"W-what?" Igneel, now awake, pushed off Ski and trotted over, taking his spot next to Grandine.

"Look!" Lucy shoved her right hand in his face. His fiery widened, and the rest of the dragons, plus one fairy and exceed pushed to look.

"Dammit! That boy!" Igneel roared. Grandine placed a claw on his back, lowering the flames a little.

"Lucy, what happened?" Astrid asked. Her voice was stern and cold.

"Natsu was at my house, and I woke up and this guy was there and he told me that he was gonna finished what he started 12 years ago! He-he…" Lucy's voice was shaky, and with every word more tears raced down her cheeks.

"Come on Lucy," Covanine encouraged.

"HE SAID HE KILLED MY PARENTS!" Lucy screamed.

"Oh, oh my god! Igneel, it was him!" Grandine cried. Igneel nodded.

"After that?" Viviana asked.

"He cut his initials over my mark," Lucy sniffled.

"Wait, you said Natsu was there, wouldn't you have woken him up?" Igneel asked. Lucy shook her head.

"He was under a sleeping spell. I couldn't use magic since he was sleeping right next to me, and I couldn't move because he had an arm around my waist. He-"

"I KNEW IT! HA YOU ASSHOLES! GIVE ME HALF OF YOUR DINNER FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS!" Igneel cackled. Grandine glared at him while Lucy just gaped at the males.

"You guys had a lot riding on this then huh?" She grunted. Wess, Ski, and Metalicana nodded defeated.

"Lucy, what did he look like?" Aylin asked.

"Natsu? Oh, he has pink hair, um onyx eyes, and a-"

"No! The guy that attacked you! Ze-"Covanine clamped a claw over his mouth. Lucy quirked and eyebrow.

"Oh. He had red eyes, and mousy black hair. It was really greasy," Lucy informed.

"Alright. Lucy, you are staying with us until this is dealt with." Viviana shook a finger at the girl. Lucy just smiled at the fairy's motherly attitude.

"Okay! How 'bout it Skylarin?" Lucy glanced at the cat. He had started to hug her leg. He just nodded, his soft gold fur rubbing against her leg.

"Great! Sooo, Fire Brain, what are you and Air Head think of naming the baby?" Metalicana smirked. Lucy's mouth dropped open.

"WHAT?!" She screeched.

"And you talk about sensitive ears!" Skylarin grumbled. She mumbled an apology, and looked up at the two dragons.

"Is it a boy or a girl? What type of dragon? What's the name?" Lucy rapid fired.

"Lucy!" Grandine scoffed, blushing. Lucy smirked.

"Soo? Answer me!"

"Fine. It's a girl, and we think it might be a smoke dragon." Grandine whispered.

"Hey! Wakaba uses smoke magic!" Lucy exclaimed. She then realized what she said, and her gaze dropped down to the dirt. Grandine took this as an excuse to continue talking.

"We were thinking of the name-" (A/N I'm evil)

"I've got dinner- LUCY!" Bolt came running out of the forest followed quickly with Roman (Hand to Hand and Sword combat dragon) and Bronco (Earth Dragon).

"LUCY!" The two other dragons roared, and ran right over Bolt. They were soon electrocuted.

"I was wondering where you guys were!" She laughed, running over to the dazed-and quite fried- dragons.

"We have to get extra!" Roman got up, shaking off the dirt, courtesy of Bronco.

"It's fine! All the other fairies moved out today 'cause of… I don't know I was reading," Viviana giggled.

"You're so much like Levy," Lucy whispered, smiling.

"That's convenient!" Bronco grinned. Lucy nodded.

"Come on, let's cook! I'm all fired up!" Igneel grinned.

"My god. It's like Fairy Tail's been converted into dragons and fairies," Lucy muttered.

"Aye," Skylarin agreed.

"Holy shit!" Lucy got glares from the girls; thumbs up from the guys. "Skylarin, you scared me! I didn't even know you were on my shoulder!" Lucy exclaimed. Skylarin smiled. He was soon blown off as Igneel let out a roar of fire, cooking the meat that the three 'late' dragons had brought. That was soon blown away by Grandine.

"Food!" Everyone yelled, and dove in. Even the girls.

*Time skip bedtime

After a big hearty meal, everyone filled the cave. Without all the extra fairies, it was extra spacious. As the dragons and Viviana, _and_ Skylarin all fell asleep right away, Lucy stayed awake.

"Sorry Fairy Tail," she murmured. A single tear fell, and she rolled over falling asleep.

Gray P.O.V.

"Dammit Natsu!" I yelled. I wanted to punch him so hard, but Erza would murder me. We ran into the night, and I glared at Natsu the entire time. I was right at the lead with him, and I wanted to get there first. So, being the asshole I am, I turned the ground to ice and slid.

"ICE PRICK!" Natsu yelled. His feet landed on my head, and he pushed off, doing a flip and sliding.

"Ow Flame Breath!" I grunted.

"I smell her! And…" Natsu stopped running. That means, I ran right into him.

"Natsu! Keep running!" I shoved him. He then took off faster than I'd ever seen him run. Gajeel bolted too, Wendy in tow. Only one thing did those three have in common, dragons. And Lucy lived with dragons.

Lucy P.O.V.

"Morning guys!" I stretched, a few bones cracking. I was answered with nothing. I was always answered by the girls and snores. My eyes flew open. My senses were activated. And I screamed.

 **Next chapter, you guys are gonna hate me… Oh well! By the way, just to clarify, I changed a few things: Everyone is now** 16, **Skylarin is boy, and… Uh. Yeah! Okay, so leave a review! Don't hate me next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooo! So I am really depressed, one of my favorite fanfics had the saddest plot twist! I'm about to do that. Oh, p.s, I realize I forgot Viper! I feel really bad so let's just say that he was there and didn't say anything.** **J** **Enjoy! Although you probably won't.**

Chapter 10. Extinct

Natsu P.O.V

I ran with Wendy and Gajeel trailing behind me, but we knew where we were going. Dragons. We were going to our parents. I heard Gajeel and Wendy gasp behind me, but I didn't know why, I couldn't hear anything except the blood pounding through my body. We had run all through the night, and I couldn't even smell everyone else behind us. I know I should feel tired, but all the adrenaline and pure happiness coursing through me, I could've stayed awake for a year. I could smell it on Gajeel and Wendy too. Suddenly, they gasped again, but I heard it. A scream, and it didn't sound completely human. Almost like a roar. It sounded pained and sad. No, depressed. I felt a ping of pity.

"Eww!" Wendy exclaimed, cringing. The smell barely seeped into my nose, but it was there: blood. I smelled that yesterday morning, I realized. _But whose blood had it been?_ I thought. I couldn't care though.

"WOO HOOO!" I yelled, pushing past Gajeel. He growled and ran faster. I smirked and stole Wendy from him and ran. I laughed loudly, Wendy laughing with me, both of us blissfully happy. I jumped through a big row of trees, and the dragon smell increased. So did the smell of blood. It was disgusting. But what worried me the most was the sound of sobbing, choking. This is where Lucy lives, so why is she crying? It has to be her I mean, who else could it be? I slowly entered the cave, and took in the sight. Then, I promptly fell to my knees and fainted.

Lucy P.O.V.

I sobbed. And I sobbed. I screamed again. I clutched a horrified Skylarin to my chest.

"Lu-cy," a voice whispered. I looked up, my brown eyes frantic for the sign of life. I scrambled over to Grandine who was panting heavily.

"Grandine, please," I murmured, patting her snout.

"Lucy, the egg," she croaked. My eyes widened. I guessed it would've gotten smashed, but when Grandine uncurled her tail, there was the dark egg, dark metallic grey and Smokey black in all it's glory.

"Take care of it. Please," Grandine whispered.

"No! You have to live! Grandine please, you're-you're all I have left," my voice broke.

"I'm sorry. I have got to join everyone else. But you'll see us again Lucy. I promise. And Lucy, name the egg Kemuri," and with that, her breathing fell silent, and her pale eyes closed, her mouth still in a smirk. I wanted to do something, but I just screeched and clutched the egg and Skylarin, body shaking.

"Lucy-san?" a voice echoed. I just sobbed.

"Lucy?" Wendy asked again. She walked over.

"Wendy. I'm… Wendy!" I cried, tackling the girl. We cried for a while, hugging each other. Skylarin had fallen asleep, curled around the egg. Then, Gajeel came in. And did something I never thought he would do. He broke down. He ran over to Metalicana, and just sobbed, clutching his body. Wendy and I, tears still rolling down our faces joined him. Natsu soon woke up and just stared at Igneel his eyes glossy. I didn't notice him get up. I did feel the smack across the face though.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" He screamed, pointing at me. Tears steamed as they rolled down his cheeks.

"YOU LET HIM DIE! YOU LET THEM ALL DIE!" He yelled, falling to his knees. I barely caught him.

"You… couldn't protect them," he sobbed. I was angry at him. Horribly angry.

"YOU THINK I DON'T REALIZE THAT?! I LIVED WITH THEM FOR 12 YEARS NATSU!" I cried. He looked up at me, and just staring with an unreadable expression.

"IGNEEL AND GRANDINE WERE PREGNANT! AYLIN AND COVANINE WERE MATES! I JUST SAW MY FAMILY AGAIN! THEY WERE ALL I HAD LEFT AND THEY WERE TORN AWAY FROM ME!" I screeched. I slapped him, the anger too much to handle. Gajeel and Wendy had just continued to cry, not caring.

"And, you're right," my voice cracked. "I couldn't do a single thing to protect them." I put my head in my hands, and Natsu just pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around him and all four of us cried over the bodies of the dragons.

No one's P.O.V. (this is focused on the rest of the group when they arrive at the cave)

The group just followed the trail of destruction created by the slayers. Once they reached a beautiful clearing, they all groaned and cringed, a smell they were all too familiar with the smell that hit their noses.

"Uh-oh," Gray muttered. He could hear quite sobbing coming from the cave. Although, it wasn't that quiet. Erza lead the group into the cave where many gasps were heard. Levy and Romeo ran towards Wendy and Gajeel, prying them forcefully off their dragons. They left Lucy and Natsu alone and took in the cave. Blood covered the walls, splattered or sometimes 'Z.D' was written with the dragon's blood. But what scared all of the Fairies the most was what was written right in the center of the cave, the dragons' in a circle around it:

' _I'm going to finish what I started. Starting with your family. Then I'm coming for you Dragon Queen. –Zeref Dragneel'_

 ** _Hi! So I'm going to wait for the murders to come tonight, along with all the angry death threats I'll get, but I promise, THE DRAGONS WILL RETURN! Bye minna!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellooo! So, school has got me on my toes along with figure skating (I just did a competition) so I haven't been able to write! I am sick with strep throat this weekend, so my laptop and a hot cup of tea were in order! Thank you for being patient… this chapter is inspired by tea. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11. A Cup a Tea & a Spoonful of Sugar

Gray and the rest pried Lucy and Natsu away from the dragons' bodies, but before they could get the grief stricken slayers off of the bloodied dragons, the dragons' bodies started to glow. Little floating golden specks slowly flew up in bunches. All of the fairies stared sadly as the slayers ran to catch them and put them back into the dragons, with tears streaming down their faces once more- although they never really did stop- but they failed.

"We are going to have to kidnap them to get them outta here," Gray whispered to Erza, while the stoic scarlet haired mage just kept looking forward and nodding.

"I will get Natsu. You get Lucy and have Romeo get Wendy. You'll need a few people for Gajeel," she finished. Gray noticed that her voice had been monotone the entire sentence. With a sad sigh, he headed over to Romeo and told him to carry Wendy. He nodded and ran off. Gray plundered over to the others.

"Hey, Laxus, can you, Juvia, and Levy get Gajeel outta here?" Gray asked. Laxus rolled his eyes and snorted softly. _Uh oh,_ Gray thought.

"Yeah sure. I'll go round 'em up and get him off of the ground," Laxus sighed. He walked off, grabbing the two blunettes on his way. Gray nodded his approval and walked over to the sobbing blonde mage, who was still locked in Natsu's embrace. Erza stood over him, her face plastered with sadness for the two mages. Gray's face was the exact mirror of hers. Neither of them had the heart to move the two, but they knew they had too.

"Lucy… Come on," He whispered, shaking her shoulders.

"N-no! I'm never l-leaving! The same t-thing will happen to F-fairy T-tail!" She stifled her sobs, and Gray tilted his head in a question.

"Huh?" He muttered. Then Erza hit him over the head. (A/N listening to Pretty Brown Eyes right now, Lucy is the point of this song!)

"This man… Has killed, _every_ family I have _ever had._ You'll be next," Lucy stood straight and tall, eyes tearing up as she stared at Gray. He was about to tell her to come out of the cave, but she collapsed and Gray had to jump to catch her. Luckily, Lucy was still awake, but she was too weak to stand, so Gray ended up carrying her. Walking out of the mouth of the cave, everyone was waiting for them. As soon as Erza stepped out of the cave, Lucy twitched. Her head shot straight up. And she leaped out of Gray's arms.

"YOU! _You! I'm going to kill you!"_ Lucy screeched, and launched herself right at Natsu. Unsuspecting, Natsu fell to ground, the blonde pinning him down. No one else could see her eyes, but they were a swirling mess of fire, ice, water, lightning, and all of her other magic.

"Your. His. Family. I'm going to take his. He took mine." She whispered in Natsu's ear, and his eyes widened. But before he could answer, Lucy started to mutter a spell.

"Ultimate Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Dragon… Queen-"

"No!" A body came zooming right into Lucy and pushed her right off Natsu.

"Lisanna. Don't mess with me right now." Lucy said through gritted teeth. Lisanna narrowed her eyes and swished her tail. Her Take Over: Cat allowed her to dig her claws into Lucy's shoulders.

"He. Is not. Related. To Zeref." She growled. Lucy just nodded and pushed her off.

"Zeref. Dragneel. And Natsu. Dragneel. Any more questions?" Lucy glared.

"Yeah. How would I… be related to Zeref?" Natsu muttered. Lucy turned toward him.

"You don't get to say a word! You are protecting him! He- he kills everyone… everything… He took away everything from me… Why?" Lucy's eyes slowly drifted back to dull dark brown, and started to fill with tears. Her voice had broken by the end, and she was staring at Natsu.

"I… Don't know. Sorry Luce." He sighed. He got up and started to walk over to the rest, head down. Lucy didn't get up.

"Hey, Lucy?" Natsu whispered. Lucy heard, but did nothing to show it. "What… Happened to your guild mark?" This he received a reaction. Using her 'Comet' she ran right up to the pink-haired mage.

"Your… Brother." She whispered, feeling faint. Then she fainted.

"Lucy!" Gray exclaimed. A dark figure jumped in front of Lucy.

"You need not worry about her. I'll be taking the Dragon Queen," Zeref grinned evilly.

"Don't touch her!" Gray yelled, getting in his stance. Natsu stood paralyzed, staring at the figure.

"N-no! Not you! You're Zeref!" Natsu yelled, tears forming. The figure turned toward him, evil grin gone.

"I am yes. And I'm leaving." He bent down to pick up Lucy, but a clash of fire and ice stopped him. Gray ran and scooped Lucy into his arms while Natsu jumped at him.

"YOU KILLED IGNEEL!" He screamed, fist brighter than ever before. Zeref stepped too late, and was hit. Square in the face.

"Natsu! Come on!" Erza yelled. The fire mage looked over and ran. Zeref just stared after the group of Fairy Tail mages.

*Time skip, at the guild*

"Master! They're back!" Jet yelled as the posse walked right in.

"Mavis! What happened to four of my children?" Makarov yelled from his spot on the balcony. He glanced over each of the four slayers. Lucy was still crying in Gray's arms, who hadn't been able to take his shirt off due to the blonde. Natsu's bangs covered his eyes, but tears slowly fell down his cheeks. Wendy and Gajeel hadn't stopped crying, and they were just hugging each other.

"I'll tell you in private," Erza called up.

"We should probably get them home," Mira said sadly.

"L-Lucy-san? Can I s-stay with you?" Wendy said softly. Lucy nodded, sending her a small smile, climbing out of Gray's arms.

"I-I'm staying with Wendy," Gajeel stated. Lucy nodded, still smiling. She turned to Natsu, who was still looking down.

"Natsu? W-would you like to s-stay?" Lucy asked quietly. He made no move to indicate an answer.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy whispered. He had wrapped his arms around Lucy in one second, and nodded quietly, burying his face in her neck.

"Let's go." Gajeel sniffed. Then the slayers walked out, everyone watching them sadly.

*Time skip to Lucy's house*

"Would anyone like some tea? I'm gonna go make some." Lucy asked softly. All three nodded. Now since she _was_ a dragon slayer, she liked different types of food and flavors. Since she could use all of the three slayers' elements, she had food that they would like. That means she didn't have normal tea. She pulled open her drawer of tea and pulled out three jars. She got the kettle boiling (A/N Sorry if that's a thing American's don't say, I'm British) and got out three mugs. She pulled out one bag from each jar, the first one labeled, _Fiery Salamander,_ the second one, _Black Steel,_ and the third, _Paradise Air,_ and the final fourth jar was labeled, _Starry Nights._ Even if the names were cheesy, she liked them. Lucy hummed as she got out the sugar and put two spoonfuls into each cup, and stirred. She smiled as a faint memory popped into her head. It was so old, it was blurry and grainy, but it still made her smile.

"Just a spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down, medicine go do-wnn, the medicine go down. Just a spoonful of sugar and a cup of tea," She sung and handed the slayers their tea.

"Did you make up the last part Lucy-san?" Wendy asked, blowing on her tea. Lucy shook her head.

"My mother did." Lucy smiled, smelling her tea with a sigh.

"Which one?" Gajeel grunted. Lucy tensed a bit, uncomfortable with the question.

"Um, my-my human mother. The dragons' were family but they never were my parents." Lucy shifted in her seat. Gajeel nodded, raising his eyebrows.

"Sorry Bunny-Girl."

"What?!" Lucy jumped up, fists ready.

"Bunny-girl. Your nickname. I like it, gihi!" Gajeel laughed. His voice was hoarse but his laugh was just the same. The slayers felt at home once more.

"Lucy? How does that song go again?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, um 'Just a spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down, medicine go doo-wnn, the medicine go down. Just a spoonful of sugar and a cup of tea'." Lucy finished.

"Oh. Well, this is good tea." Natsu stared at the orange liquid. Lucy was about to ask him if something was wrong, but then Wendy yawned, her mouth going as big as it could. Lucy checked the clock and jumped up.

"Come on Wendy. We'll go change into our pajamas. Guys, I'll have Virgo go and help you." Lucy commanded.

"Just don't bring out Capri Sun!" Natsu called. He remembered his first encounter with the goat spirit.

"It's Capricorn!" Lucy yelled. "Come on Wendy," she muttered. The little girl giggled and obediently followed. Lucy called out Virgo and sent her with Celestial pajamas for the boys while the girls changed. The two climbed into bed, and when Natsu and Gajeel walked in, they burst into a fit of laughter.

"What?" They asked angrily. They turned to glare at each other for speaking at the same time at the other one, which made the girls laugh harder.

"Oi! What is it?!" Natsu yelled.

"You have matching pajamas!" Lucy squealed. Wendy nodded, not able to speak.

"Dammit Salamander go change!" Gajeel growled, butting heads.

"No! I like these you go change Metal Head!" Natsu retorted. The two continued like that, but Lucy soon punched them and they shut up.

"She's the new Erza," Natsu whispered. Gajeel nodded, noiseless.

"Come on, Wendy's tired." Lucy pointed at the tiny girl on the bed, who was falling asleep. The two nodded and climbed into the bed. Lucy's back pressed against Natsu's, her arm was pulled protectively around Wendy, and Gajeel's back was parallel to Natsu's.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked softly. It was hard to hear him over Gajeel's snoring, and Lucy was surprised that Wendy was sleeping.

"Yeah?" She asked, rolling around to face him. He did the same.

"What happened to your guild mark?" It was more of a statement, a command. Lucy sighed.

"Natsu… I don't want to talk about it…" Lucy murmured.

"I do." He stated.

"Alright. When you slept here, I woke up in the middle of the night to find Zeref standing right over me. At the time, I didn't know who he was. He told me… That he came to finish what he started and-"

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" Natsu whisper-screamed.

"I tried to wake you up, but he had you under a sleeping spell. He-he then took out a knife a-and he…" Lucy clutched her hand.

"Why didn't you run?" Natsu asked softly.

"Your arm was around me. You wouldn't move it," she said softly. Natsu's eyes widened a bit.

"Dammit! It was my fault!" He hit the mattress.

"Natsu, there's nothing you could have done," Lucy patted his arm.

"Then you couldn't use magic 'cause you'd hurt me! I'm gonna get Zeref!" Natsu got angrier by the minute.

"Natsu! Calm down!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu unclenched his fist, and took a deep breath.

"Sorry. J-just go to sleep," Natsu wrapped an arm around Lucy, who tensed, and he instantly fell asleep-or so Lucy thought- and took a deep breath of her scent. Lucy sighed, and pulled Wendy and Gajeel closer. They were her family, her dragons. Little did she know, Natsu was wide awake. Lucy's breathing evened out, and Natsu was free to think without disturbing her very easily. He thought about how angry he was when Gray touched her, when Zeref threatened to take her, how he felt when he hugged her. _Shit Igneel! I think I found my mate, just how you said! She doesn't know though. You said that male dragons' know their mates right away, but the girls don't? What's with that?! Whatever. I'll see you later Igneel._ Natsu pulled Lucy closer and fell asleep.

 **Sorry that this chapter was a bit boring, but I'm back baby! I had to add the NaLu feels in there. I had to, okay?! I was threatened by Mira!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellooo! How's everyone doing? I wanna know, PM or leave it in the reviews! I'm feeling better now and I can finally write some more! Enjoy, there's gonna be some more! Ooh! Good song!**

Chapter 12. The Job

Lucy P.O.V.

Lucy was half awake, in the stage where you're awake, but you could go back to sleep easily and you're not really focusing on anything. She was next to Igneel, and she rolled over to hug him, but he wasn't there. Instead there was a human body in his place. Gasping, she sat bolt upright and looked around. She was in her apartment, Natsu having his arm loosely around her. Wendy was right next to her, Gajeel hugging her like a teddy bear. Remembering why they were there, she let a few tears fall before panicking.

"UP! EVERYONE UP!" She yelled, running around. She grabbed clothes for herself and called out Virgo and Capricorn to get clothes for Wendy and the boys, from their own houses. Then, she screamed out,

"WHERE'S THE EGG?! AND SKYLARIN?!" She pointed a finger at the other slayers. They looked like fishes.

"The egg! Grandine's and Igneel's!" She explained. Wendy stepped forward.

"There's an egg?" She whispered. Lucy nodded, and grabbed all of them. Activating 'Comet', she ran to the guild and was there in a flash.

"That's how you got away so quickly," Gajeel muttered. Lucy ignored him and kicked the door open.

"Where. Is. The. _Egg._ " She demanded, casting a glare at everyone in the room. Immediately, Juvia ran forward holding Skylarin and the smoky egg. Lucy sighed with overwhelming relief.

"Thank Mavis," she muttered, clutching the egg and Skylarin.

"Lucy? How did ya get that?" Gray asked. Lucy smiled dreamily, eyes glazing over.

"Grandine wanted me to take care of it," Lucy smiled brighter.

"But you guys should take care of it, you didn't have them as long as I did," her smile was small, brown eyes shining. Wendy walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No Lucy-San, it was Grandeeny's last wish for you to take care of it," Wendy smiled. Natsu grinned, and Gajeel nodded. She nodded happily and sat at the bar, ordering a large breakfast. Suddenly, a bright flash of colors flared around her neck. She looked down, and next to her heart shaped necklace was a leather strip with twelve scales and Viviana's necklace's charm. Lucy's eyes watered with tears, but she thought she had cried enough.

"Thanks for the gift guys," she murmured. She looked to Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel who had necklaces with one scale from each of their dragons. She smiled and started to dig into her breakfast.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu called. He slid into the seat next to her, and very indiscreetly shoved a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Wa'a go o' a 'ob?" he asked, mouth full of food. Lucy barely understood him. Luckily, Mira did.

"He said, 'Wanna go on a job?'" She smiled. Natsu nodded, giving her a thumbs up.

"Sure Natsu! What one should we do?" Lucy smiled. He ran over to the board, thumb on his chin.

"Hmm, how 'bout this one Lucy?" He pointed. It said

 **Please defeat a dark guild! They have been destroying the town and also taking money foods and kids!**

 **Place: Juno Town**

 **Reward: 210,000J**

"Sounds good Natsu! Shouldn't be too hard," she gave him a thumbs up and ripped the request off the board. Handing it to Mira, she started to walk out to go pack.

"Lucy! Wait!" Natsu called. She turned, wondering what he wanted.

"What are ya gonna name the dragon?" He asked hungrily. Lucy smirked.

"Kemuri! Grandine said to. She thought it was a smoke dragon," She explained. "I have to go pack, I'll meet you at the train station in two hours?" Lucy asked, but at the mention of trains, his face paled.

"Okay," he said.

"Sorry about your motion sickness Natsu!" She waved and bounded out of the guild. But not before a chair hit her back. She turned around furiously.

"WHO THREW THAT?!" She roared. All eyes flickered to the two teens fighting: Gray and Natsu. Once Lucy found out, she slowly walked over to them, but they didn't notice as the guild waited with anxiety and silent laughs. Only did they notice Lucy when she was standing over them. Then, she leapt.

 **Hope your excited for the job! See ya later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hellooo! Why not update twice a week? I don't know! Here's chapter 13! (Another good song!)**

Chapter 13. The Bandits

Lucy POV

Lucy ran around her apartment packing her pink suitcase. She snatched anything she would need for the trip; she'd never been on a job so she didn't know how long she would be gone.

"Sky, ya think I need anything else?" Lucy asked as she shoved another shirt into her bag.

"I heard that Natsu gets _really_ bad motion sickness, so maybe something for that?" Skylarin suggested. Then he went back to eating his fish.

"Sure, I don't want all of that food he eats on me do I?" She giggled. Skylarin nodded.

"Okay Sky! Let's go!" Lucy yelled, grabbing Skylarin by the tail and yanking him out of the apartment before slamming the door closed.

*At the station*

"Where is that idiot?!" Lucy sighed. She had been waiting for 20 minutes and was thinking that he wasn't coming.

"Hey, there's Happy! What's he carrying?" Skylarin tilted his head.

"There he is!" Lucy exclaimed. She waved her arms so the exceed knew where to put the green slayer.

Lucy cringed when Happy put the pink-haired mage onto the ground. He let out a large groan.

"What's with him?" She asked, eyeing the boy.

"He collapsed halfway here thinking about riding the train. He looks better now than he did. He was as

seaweed this morning!" Happy exclaimed. Natsu let out a groan.

"Can't we just walk?" He murmured, barely closing his mouth as he gagged. "You can run at the speed

of light can't ya?" He muttered.

"I don't wanna run for three hours!" Lucy yelled. They would've continued arguing but then the announcer yelled an announcement:

"The train heading for Juno is now boarding." Lucy guessed he hated his job.

"Come on Natsu, let's go," Lucy got his arm and dragged him on. She pushed him into a seat and was about to take the one across, but the two exceeds snickered and took up the seat with the large black egg and all the bags.

"Dammit," Lucy muttered under her breath, and Happy just waved at her. She glared as she sat next to Natsu and was about to turn his head the other way when the train started to move. Her face turned green and she hunched over. Sweat beaded on her forehead.

"You… Did… This… To… Me!" Lucy pointed a shaking finger at Natsu. He just groaned. Lucy leaned back against the seat, but felt something fall into her lap. It was Natsu's sleeping head. To weak and sick to move it, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Lucy!" she heard Skylarin nudge her. She opened an eye.

"Here!" He pushed a pad into her arms, and her brown eyes widened.

"Thank you Sky! Ya saved me!" She whispered. Ripping off the covering, she slapped the on the motion sickness pad and sighed. Her stomach was calm once again.

"Lucy, what ya got there?" Natsu asked. Once again, Lucy opened her eyes.

"A pad. For motion sickness," she muttered, closing her eyes. Natsu's just widened.

"Can I have one?" He asked, clutching her shirt.

"Sky! Give him one so he'll get off of me!" Lucy yelled, trying to push him away. The golden cat grabbed a pad as Natsu's face turned green and ripped off the cover.

"Clear!" He shouted and slapped the pad on. Instantly, Natsu's face went back to it's normal color and he slumped against the seat.

"Thanks Luce," he murmured. No response. He kept his eyes closed but called out her name again.

"Luce?" He felt something hit his shoulder. He jumped in his seat and opened his eyes, peering at the person on his shoulder. Lucy had fallen asleep and her head had fallen. Natsu turned pink but not knowing what to do, he left her head there and placed his on top of it. Glancing at Happy who seemed to be sleeping, he closed his eyes and slept.

"SOMEONE'S IN LOOOOOVE!" Was the slayers wake-up call. They sat bolt upright, baring their fangs and looking around, fists ready. All they saw was Happy and Skylarin hovering over their heads, giggling.

"Stupid cat!" Lucy yelled, jumping into the air after Happy.

"Ahh!" He squealed, and flew out of the train, Lucy on his tail. Natsu rolled his eyes and with Skylarin's help, they got off the train and chased after the two idiots.

*Timeskip, they've checked into the hotel and are now going to the mayors house*

"Did ya notice how everyone stayed inside?" Natsu whispered. Lucy nodded and looked around.

"Do you smell anything Natsu?" She whispered back. Taking a sniff, he nodded. He smelled something rotting.

"I smell something rotting," he cringed, sneezing. Lucy again nodded, giving him an 'mm-hmm'. They continued to walk along, noticing the odd behavior of the residents. When they would walk by a house with a window open, it would slam shut. When they walked by houses, they heard the clicking of locks and whispers. It made the slayers uneasy. When they got to the biggest house, they knocked. After a few seconds, the sound of many locks being unlocked, the door swung open.

"Show me your marks," a short fat man stated. He had blonde hair slicked back with lots of gel, a big mustache and lots of sweat. With disgust, Lucy saw the stinky rag sticking out of his shirt pocket. After deeming them real mages, he opened the door and hurried them in. Taking one last glance outside, he shut the door.

"Thank _goodness_ you're here," the pudgy man gestured for them to sit on the couch. They did. He himself plunked down in a loveseat that he took up on his own. He didn't look very comfortable, so Natsu, being the gentleman he is, walked over, pulled the man out of the chair with a loud sucking noise, and then placed him on the couch. He pulled Lucy over onto the loveseat.

"Sorry. Couldn't concentrate when you looked so uncomfortable. Continue," Natsu stated.

"The hell was that Natsu?" Lucy whispered in his ear. Natsu just stared at the mayor as he continued to explain the dark guild with more details. His face did turn a bit red though.

"We also will include a Celestial Gate key found while looking for the base," the mayor added. Lucy looked up, eyes wide.

"Can I see it please?" she squeaked. The mayor, a bit unready for her change in personality, nodded and waddled away. He came back soon with a box the size of a small cat. Maybe a bit smaller. He offered it to Lucy who snatched it away and opened the box. It was a big key, and it was icy blue, pale blue, and was freezing cold. It had no writing on it, so she didn't know the name of the spirit. Placing it back in the box, she gave it back to the mayor.

"Anyway, the bandits will be here tonight from the dark guild. They will want food, money, and children. You will pose as villagers, and take them down. You will then question them-"

"Don't need to do that! We're dragon slayers, we can smell 'em! Do ya have anything of theirs?" Natsu jumped up, one fist in the air. The mayor eyes were wide with disbelief.

"D-d-dragon slayers?!" He yelled. Lucy started to panic. It's not every day you hear that.

"Calm down sir! We've never actually slayed a dragon!" She assured him. He calmed down a bit. Lucy sighed and let out a big breath.

"So, like Natsu said, do you have anything of the bandits?" she asked. The mayor nodded and grabbed a scarf from behind him.

"Here, it flew off from one of them," He started to give it to Lucy, but she gagged. Natsu stopped parading around, concern on his face.

"Lucy, what's-" he gagged too. The rotting smell came from the scarf.

 **Dun dun dun! I hope ya liked the extra chapter, again lemme know what ya think! Guess which spirit the key is too! Byee!**


End file.
